The Other Gilbert Sister
by CameronDakota
Summary: What if Elena had a twin sister? This is her side of the story.Season 1 pilot and onwards. Possible OC/Damon later on
1. Pilot

**So this is a story about my OC character, Zoey Gilbert. She is Elena's fraternal twin sister. She has black hair with red streaks. She's spunky, sarcastic and a bit of a partier. Her best friends are Tyler, Caroline (though there more frenemies right now), and Vicki. This chapter is pretty slow but it'll pick up in the next few ones. I hope you like it! I've never really done any fanfiction before, so don't be too mean! :P Review please**

Finishing putting on my mascara, I dragged myself down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Is there coffee?" I hear Jeremy ask, as he takes the cup from Elena. I grab it from him, taking a sip.

"It's you're first day of school and I am totally unprepared." Aunt Jenna says as she bustles about around the kitchen. "Lunch money?" Jeremy takes it all, but one look from me has him handing half over.

Elena reminds Jenna of her thesis presentation and she leaves the house in a rush.

Jeremy takes the coffee from me and I take an apple and bit into it as I see Elena give Jeremy a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Don't start." He says rolling his eyes and leaving.

"I'm worried about him." Elena tells me.

"He's fifteen, Elena. He lost his parents and now he's doing drugs. Let him deal with things in his own way. He'll be fine. A little weed and some alcohol never hurt anyone."

She gives me a disapproving look, laced with concern. "I'm worried about you too."

"Don't be. I can handle myself. Now if you excuse me, I have to go give our little brother a drive to school before he decides to skip, and wouldn't that be a shame?" I smirk and walk out the door, following my brother.

…

First day back at Mystic Falls High and I already want to shoot myself in the head, and we haven't even started class yet.

I see Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donovan making out, hold down the bile rising to my throat, and go over to them. "Look what we have here. My two best friends are screwing again. Terrific."

"Ah, now don't be like that." Vicki says, as Tyler smirks at me.

"Fine. As long as when you two have babies, I can be godmother."

Vicki laughs, while Tyler frowns and rolls his eyes. "Like that'll ever happen."

"Come to the bathroom with me, Zoey?" Vicki says, taking my arm and dragging me away from Tyler. "So you've been best friends with Tyler for forever right?"

"Yeah, since we were five." I reply as we walk down the school hallway.

"So do you think that…" Vicki trails off looking at something in the distance. I follow her glance and see a guy wearing a black leather jacket who I've never seen before. "Who's the hottie?"

"I have no idea." I say just before the bell rings. Vicki leaves to go to work and I head towards my first class; history.

…

"I'm going to the grill!" I call to Aunt Jenna, as I grab my leather jacket. I open the door and go to walk out, but almost slam into the new guy from school. "Oh!"

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I'm Stefan Salvatore. Is Elena Gilbert here?" Of course he wants Elena.

"Yeah, hold on a sec. ELENA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" I yell up the stairs. "I got to go, but it was nice meeting you Stefan."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too. Ah, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, right. I'm Zoey; Elena's fraternal twin sister."

He smiles at me. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Zoey."

…

"So did you find out who the hottie was?" Vicki asks later that night, at the Mystic Grill where she works.

"Stefan Salvatore. He lives in the old Salvatore boarding house and apparently he already has a thing for my dear twin sister."

Vicki rolls her eyes. "Don't they always." She says snidely and takes a tray over to a table.

I walked over to where Tyler and Matt are sitting. "Hello boys." I say, as I plop down into the chair next to Tyler. He puts his arm around me.

"You know Zoey, we were just talking about you."

"Oh really? Good things I hope."

"The best." Matt speaks up. I smile at him. I've always liked Matt, as a friend. He's a sweet guy and didn't deserve Elena dumping him. But we had just lost our parents, and like I said earlier, we all have our own separate ways of dealing with it.

Vicki comes over and puts our food on the table. She turns to Tyler. "Do you need another refill?"

"I'd love one." He replies, making me want to throw up. Not because I'm jealous, I'm not, but Tyler has always been my best friend and me and Vicki have gotten close the last couple months and they aren't good for each other. Though I love Tyler, he can be a dick, and he's just going to end up hurting her.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt asks Tyler.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler says with a straight face, but it's an obvious lie.

Matt can tell to. "You're such a dick."

"Yes you are." I agree.

…

I sit in History class, drawing on my page not listening to a word the teacher is saying.

I had played pool with Tyler and Caroline for a while last night. But Caroline and I had got into a fight, so I decide to head out. Caroline and I have been best friends since we were kids, as well. But we have always had a very on-and-off friendship. We either love or hate each other. The last few months we've hated each other.

"Zoey, why don't you tell us the answer." My history teacher asks. I look up at him.

"Answer, sir?" A few laughs and sniggers are heard in the room. I smirk, lean back in my chair, and stare down my teacher, daring him to say something.

"Get your head out of the gutter Ms. Gilbert, or you will be spending every day in detention this year again."

"Oh but I so enjoy the quality time it gives us." I finish with a wink.

He clears his throat. "Elena, surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most significantly historical events."

My sister shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I, I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." I glare at him as hard as I can. I don't think I have ever wanted to smash a teacher's head in as much as I do right now. I'm the troubled twin. He can say that to me, but not Elena. She didn't do anything wrong.

Stefan speaks up and makes Mr. Tanner look like an idiot. I laugh and smirk at him. He got what he deserved. And I am really starting to like Stefan Salvatore.

…

"Cheer up Jer." I say to my little brother as he watches Vicki and Tyler head off to the woods. I know that he has a thing for her, they probably even hooked up already and him following her around like a lost puppy was only going to get him hurt.

"I'm fine." He says as he gets another beer and walks off.

I sigh, down my beer and get another one as well.

…

About an hour and three beers later, I run into the one and only Stefan Salvatore. "Hey, having fun?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "Yes, actually I am. You're sister's very nice."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Nice, huh? Don't worry, everyone falls for her charms, it's not just you."

"Am I that obvious?" he laughs.

"Yeah, kind of. It's okay, I won't think of you as a lesser person." I joke. It feels nice to be able to joke and talk comfortably with someone without having to talk about dead parents.

"Hey there you are!" Caroline comes up to us, completely ignoring me. "Have you been down to the falls yet, because they are really cool at night and I can show you, if you want." She says seductively.

I scoff. Stefan doesn't seem impressed.

"I think you've had too much to drink." He says.

"Well of course I have. So…"

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. I'm sorry." Stefan smiles at me slightly and leaves to go be with Elena.

There is awkward silence for a moment. "Care…"

"Don't." she cuts me off and storms away.

"This is not turning out to be a very good night." I say to myself and go over to get another beer.

I stop when I see Elena chasing after Jeremy in the woods. Rolling my eyes, I follow them.

"Jeremy. Jeremy!" Elena calls.

"Elena he's fine, just leave him alone." I call after her.

"Stay out of this if you're not going to help Zoey." She snaps at me. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

"I don't want to hear it. Ah!" I watch as Jeremy falls to the ground. "Vicki… no."

"Oh my god, Vicki."I lean down, taking in the blood on her neck. _This can't be happening. She has to be okay_. I go to check for a pulse on her neck but she wakes up.

Jeremy takes her in his arms and carries her and I hold her head. Elena runs ahead screaming for help. All I can think is that she's going to end up six feet under with my parents.

"Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?" Matt comes rushing forward.

"It's her neck, something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena tells him.

I push my black hair out of my face, keeping my hands on my head, trying to keep it together. I notice Stefan in the crowd. He looks shocked and concerned but there's something else there. Fear. Knowing.

He turns around and leaves hurriedly. I push my suspicions away and focus back on the scene before me.

…

I watch as Vicki is loaded into the ambulance, with Matt right behind her. I rub Jeremy on the back, hugging him, and kissing his forehead. I let go and bring him and I back a beer.

Elena comes a few minutes later, trying to comfort him, but he won't let her. She starts talking about our parents and how everyone else has moved on and we have to try too.

I groan internally. I'm sick of everything being about our parents death, like that is how we are now defined. I miss them, of course, but talking about it doesn't help, it just brings fresh wounds to the surface.

Jeremy and I are different sides of the same coin. Elena will never understand how to help him because he isn't the same boy he was before the accident and she just can't accept that.


	2. The Night of the Comet

**Okay, so this chapter is pretty slow again. It'll start picking up more in the 4****th**** and 5****th**** chapters. But we do get our first Zoey/Damon scene. Thank you guys for your great reviews! I really wasn't expecting any. Oh and I just realized there is another story out there with the same name so I am considering renaming my story. Any Ideas?**

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Matt Donovan's number. "Hello." Matt answered, sounding tired and worn.

"Hey. How's Vick?"

"She's asleep. She woke up for a second last night and said that a vampire attacked her. The doctor said she'll make a full recovery though. They're keeping her overnight in case of infection but she'll be home tomorrow. "

"A vampire?" I smirk. "Well, I guess she was a little bit drowsy, or still drunk, most likely option two. I knew no animal would keep her in the hospital for too long though. So how are you?"

"I'll live."

"Good to here. I have to go, but I'm going to drop by the hospital later. See you soon."

…

I decided to skip math class and go visit Vicki. I got off the elevator just in time to see Matt come running by.

"Nurse I need help, it's my sister!"

"Matt? What's wrong?"

"I think Vick's gone crazy." He says with a petrified look on his face. We rush into her hospital room to find her fast asleep. Matt walks back out the door. The nurse gives me a quizzical look and leaves.

I go over to Vicki's bed, shaking her slightly. "Vicki. Hey, Vicki." She wakes up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Zoey. Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my best friend of course. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore." I look at her carefully. She seemed fine.

"Matt said you were going kung fu panda on him."

The confused look on her face tells me she doesn't remember her little episode. She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. I could really use some more pills though." She smiles.

I roll my eyes, laughing at her. Same old Vicki.

…

"He's on the rebound and has _raging_ family issues." Elena says to me and Jenna.

"Is the brother hot? You could always go for the other Salvatore." I wink at her as she gives me a look of disbelief.

"Zoey! I like Stefan, not his brother. I just don't think I can handle the drama."

"Come on! Live a little, Elena. Life's boring without any drama. Besides you never answered my question." She rolls her eyes at me but she can't hide her smile.

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait until you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Aunt Jenna says. I snort with laughter as I grab a glass from the cupboard.

The door opens and Jeremy walks in with his hood up, looking completely stoned. "Jeremy. Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna walks angrily towards him as he tries to escape up stairs.

"And I think that is my cue to leave. See you later sis."

"Where are you going? You didn't even eat yet." Elena asks me as I put on my black converses.

"I'm going to check on Vicki, then go hang out with Tyler before Aunt Jenna starts going on about me skipping five classes too. Don't worry mom, I'll eat something when I'm with Tyler." I say mockingly, opening the door to the kitchen patio and leaving.

…

The next day Elena left with Bonnie to hand out flyers for the night of the comet. I hung out with Vicki, who had just been released from the hospital this afternoon.

"I don't know what the big deal of watching a stupid comet fly by for a few seconds is." Vicki says moodily as she rubs her neck.

"Everything in this town is a big deal. You okay? Wanna go home?" I ask as she continues to rub at her shoulder and neck.

"No, I'm fine, I just really need some drugs." she tells me with an exasperated sigh.

"If you're not feeling better by tomorrow, I'll get some for you."

She smiles at me. "Thanks doll. You're the best."

"And don't I know it." I smile cockily before I bump into a hard chest. "Oomph."

"Well someone's cocky." I hear a man's voice say. I look up from a black shirt and leather jacket into the face of a man who looks to be in his early twenty's with black hair and a cocky smirk of his own.

I sneer, "Do I know you?"

"You do now. I'm Damon. Salvatore." So now I have a face to put to the name. This is Stefan's older brother. I was right, he is hot.

"Ah, Stefan's older ass of a brother I assume." His smirk only widens.

"You've heard of me. And you know my brother. Well I guess this is my lucky day."

"You're brother and my sister are sorta-kinda dating." I tell him, ignoring his last comment.

"You're Elena's sister. Well it's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He says charmingly.

"I doubt that. You're brother doesn't seem to think much of you since he didn't even mention you existed, so It's highly unlikely that he told you about Elena, and even less likely about me."

He frowns slightly before returning to his smirk. "Well, you caught me. You're smart. It's good to know that when you walked into me you didn't hurt your head."

It was my turn to frown. "I didn't walk into you. You weren't looking where you were going! Or maybe you wanted to bump into me so you could attempt and fail at 'picking me up'."

"Picking you up? Do..."

Damon is interrupted by Vicki. "My work keeps calling. They want me to work tonight. You would think getting attacked by a wild animal would give you an extra sick day. So I gotta go, even though I was so enjoying watching you two banter." She kisses me on the check and turns to Damon. "By the way, have we met before? You look really familiar."

"No, I don't believe so." She looks at him for another second before shaking her head slightly and saying goodbye.

I turn back to Damon. "Well, if you excuse me I've got to go, feed my cat and all." I lie, knowing full well he doesn't believe me and not wanting him too. I then turn around and go in the direction Vicki left a few moments ago.

…

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Tyler, Elena, and I were sitting at a table at the Mystic Grill when Jeremy walked up behind Matt and Caroline.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler says. I glare at him.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry pill pusher, guess you've been replaced."

"Tyler." I warn.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asks Tyler and me.

"Ask him." Tyler replies.

"You want to do this right now?"

"Are you dealing?" Elena asks angrily.

"She's never going to go for you." Tyler tells him as I glare at him. I really want to smack him right now.

"She already did. Over and over again." Great. I was already suspicious but I did not need the fact that my baby brother and older best friend were having sex confirmed.

"Yeah right." Tyler says disbelievingly.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asks bitchily.

"There's no way."

"I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy shot back at Tyler.

"What?" I stare hard at Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked.

"Nothing man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister."

"Best idea I've heard all night." I say and get up to look for Vicki, giving Tyler a warning glance on my way out.

…

Stefan found Vicki and Matt patched her up. I was sitting at a table with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Ah, just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" I glare at Caroline.

"Shut up Caroline. You are the one always making drama."

Stefan walks over to us. "Excuse me. Hi. Have you guys seen Elena?"

"I'm pretty sure she went home." He looks sad and nods at me as a goodbye and goes to leave but Bonnie stops him.

"I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting and you can tell her I said so." She smiles after writing it down and hands it over to Stefan. When their hands connect Bonnie pulls away fast with wide eyes.

"You okay Bonnie?" I ask.

"What happened to you?" She asks Stefan. She seemed to come to her senses then. "That's so rude. I'm sorry, excuse me." She gets up and hurriedly leaves.

"Weird." I say as I watch Bonnie leave.

Caroline speaks up. "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing."

…

I watch as Jeremy comes into the grill. He smiles at something, but his look quickly turns into that of a kicked puppy. I look over to see Vicki and Tyler making out and the desire to barf comes up again.

I go over to him, put my head on his shoulder, take his hand, and we leave the Grill for home, away from the disgusting scene behind us.

We have a brother-sister night, sitting on top of my car and smoking weed as we watch the comet pass above us.

I have a feeling this year was about to become a hell of a lot more complicated.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Okay, so here's another chapter! It tells you more about Zoey's past and goes more into her and Tyler's friendship. Review please!**

"Heard you got your ass kicked today." I said as I walked up to Tyler, smirking.

"Really? I don't know where you're getting your information but I'm positive I didn't. There's not a scratch on me."

"I didn't mean in a fight. I heard that you were being an ass and decided to throw a football at Stefan's head and he caught it and threw it back to you almost knocking you off your smart-ass." My smile widens.

He took his book, slammed his locker shut, and glared at me. "Lucky throw. Plus I was just looking out for my best friend. My other one. You still mad at me?"

I stare at him for a moment and shrug. "You know I can never stay mad at you." I smile sweetly. "You're just _so_ irresistible."

"You don't need to tell me what I already know, sweetheart." He smiles playfully and winks at me.

I laugh and push him into a locker and head to English class.

..

I walked across the football field in my black short shorts and black tank top with my hair pulled back into a ponytail. Tyler and Matt were on the school team but it looked like Tyler wasn't having the best day at practice. I notice Stefan sitting on the bleachers watching and walk over to him.

"Hey lonely boy. Having fun?"

"Zoey, hey." He smiles at me. "Just seeing if our team is good enough to get to the finals this year."

"I didn't know you were interested in football. You going to join? Looks like they could use you." I say as I watch Tyler mess up again.

"We'll see. So do you always come up to watch practices?"

"Nah. Cheerleading." I point towards Bonnie and a few other girls in the squad.

"You're a cheerleader?" he says with a shocked expression on his face. "I didn't expect that. You don't seem like the type."

"I'm not. I use to do gymnastics when I was younger. I loved it but they don't have a team in junior high or high school and my mom thought I should have an activity, so cheerleading was the closest thing."

"And you still cheer." _Even though you're mother is dead_. He doesn't say it but I know it's what he means.

I shrug. "I quit for a while. I was always too drunk or high to go. But I thought it's a new year, why the hell not? It's not too bad if I ignore my fellow gossipy, bitchy cheerleaders and I get to watch hot guys run around sweaty." I smirk. "Guess that'll probably include you soon."

Stefan laughs.

"Well I should probably get to practice. Good luck." I wink and hop of the bleachers, heading towards the girls.

"Hey!" Bonnie says, smiling at me. "You're back!"

"Yeah well what can I say? I love to hop up and down and cheer for my bestie." I say, glancing at Tyler on the field.

"Is Elena coming?"

"She said she would." Right on cue, Elena clears her throat behind me.

"Oh my god! You're here!" Bonnie says as she gives Elena a hug.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were." I roll my eyes. "Oh and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?"

"You, me, and Stefan." At the look on Bonnie's face, Elena replies sternly; "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I've texted her like a hundred times."

"Oh come on Bonnie. Don't change the subject." I tell her. She glares at me.

"Yeah. You are going to be there. And so are you." Elena says to me.

"What? How did I get brought into this?"

"You and Stefan are friends, right? You guys can get to know each other better and you can help me get Bonnie and Stefan to be friends too." _Or I could go get drunk with Tyler and Vicki._ "Please! You still owe me from always covering for you with Aunt Jenna."

I sigh. "Fine. But if It gets to boring I'm out of there." Elena nods.

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnies asks.

"I don't know it's not like her." Elena replied.

"I'll try her again." A car comes up and Elena points to it. I look to see Caroline and Damon Salvatore in a blue mustang kissing. "Oh my god. That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"That's no mystery guy. That's Damon fucking Salvatore." I say, whilst glaring at Damon.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" Bonnie asks, getting up off the ground.

I nod and Elena gives me a puzzled look. "You've met Damon?"

"He almost knocked me down the other day when I was walking. He's a cocky prick."

Caroline gets out of the car, walking towards us confidently, her nose stuck in the air. "I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." Then she speaks to the rest of the girls. "Sorry I'm late girls. I was… _busy_. Alright, let's start with the double pike turkey hurdler. What do you say?"

I look towards the mustang. Damon takes off his sun glasses, gives Elena a look and then turns to me and raises his eyebrows before driving off. _Prick_.

…

At practice, Caroline makes Elena sit out and just watch but instead she watches Stefan play football. I watch while I'm doing my jumps.

Stefan is good. Really good. Though, Tyler does end up knocking him down. I have a feeling that it was planned and Matt was a hesitant participant. Tyler doesn't like Stefan very much.

I get out of the shower after practice. Drying my hair I look into the mirror. _Why am I still cheering?_ I liked it in the seventh and eighth grades but after that I only really stayed because my mom wanted me too. And because I was the best and l liked other girls being jealous of me. I sighed, pulling on my jeans and shirt and decided to hang around with Tyler for a while before I have to go have dinner with Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan.

…

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Lost track of time." I yelled as I made my way into the house. I saw Stefan sitting at the head of the table with Elena on one side of him and a very awkward looking Bonnie on the other side.

They all smiled at me warmly. I sit down, pile food onto my plate and start shoving it in my mouth. After a few minutes I looked up to see everyone looking at me. "What?" I asked, with my mouth half full of food.

"Zoey!" Elena whispers disapprovingly.

I roll my eyes and continue to eat. There is awkward silence from the other three people at the table before Elena tries to get Bonnie and Stefan to talk. Stefan says something about Salem witches being heroic examples, which makes Bonnie happy and proud.

The doorbell rings and Elena goes to answer it while I continue to finish up the last of my dinner.

"Hungry?" Stefan asks with a bit of a smirk.

I smile. "Starving. I hadn't eaten anything since the morning."

I hear voices in the hall. Stefan gets a dark look on his face and gets up to go to the door. Bonnie and I exchange puzzled glances before I follow him.

"He can't stay." I hear Stefan say. I notices Caroline and then look past her to see Damon Salvatore standing on my porch. "Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline tells Damon.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"We brought desert." Caroline says holding up the cake.

"Were just finishing up." Stefan clearly does not want his brother's company. I can't say I blame him.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena tells him. Damon smiles and walks in, past his brother.

"Hello Zoey, nice to see you again." He smiles charmingly. I give a mock smile. "You girls have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Elena replies.

_This is going to be interesting. _

…

We all sat in the living room talking. We talked about Stefan making the football team and Elena and me cheerleading.

"You two don't really seem like the cheerleading type, especially you, Zoey." Damon says.

"Well Zoey has never really been the cheerleading type but she is one of the best on the squad." Caroline says. _I am the best on the squad._ "And with Elena it's just because her parents died." _Of course it comes back to that._ Caroline goes on about how much more fun Elena use to be and how she's just in a 'blah' faze.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose both of your parents. In fact Stefan and I have pretty much watched every single person we ever cared about die." Something about the way he said it made me think he might not care that everyone he loves is dead.

"We don't need to get into that right now Damon."

"You know what your right Stef, I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is bring her up." I could tell he meant the exact opposite of what he was saying.

…

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I all finished the dishes and went back to sit in the living room. I was dying to leave but I promised Elena I would stay.

"So I was thinking of having a fundraiser to get new uniforms for the squad. Shorter skirts." Caroline said, raising her eyebrow seductively and grinning.

"Hun, I don't think you need any help looking like a slut. Plus don't you have a boyfriend now? You don't have to flash everyone else."

She glared at me. "I am not a slut! You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend. You're all alone!"

I frown. "Not everyone needs a boyfriend, Caroline. You just need one to make you feel less insecure and it makes you feel like Elena isn't so much better than you." Elena looked away from me and Caroline awkwardly.

"Really? So is that why you stayed with Jake, because he made you feel less insecure? Even though he hit you?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie and Elena said at the same time. Stefan and Damon sat there in shocked silence, watching the scene play out before them. Damon was interested and Stefan was concerned. Caroline looked sorry the moment the words left her mouth.

I saw red. I clenched my fists into tight balls to keep from punching Caroline.

"Zoey…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

I pushed myself off of the couch, grabbed my leather jacket and headed for the door. "Have fun trying to find a replacement for the game tomorrow." I say, slamming the door behind me.

My mind was becoming blurred. Thoughts of Jake, of blonde hair, blue eyes, a charming smile which turned into a cruel sneer, of bruises and fists, and of hospitals swarmed in my vision. My eyes were becoming blurry as well, but I refused to let the tears fall. I promised myself I wouldn't cry over this, over him, again.

I got into my car and drove, not sure where I was going. I ended up at the Lockwood Mansion, which wasn't surprising. I always ended up here when something was wrong. I spent most of the first few weeks here with Tyler after my parents died.

I took the key Tyler gave me when we were 12 and opened the door. I quietly walked upstairs, into Tyler's room. He was on his computer when I came in.

"Zoey, hey! Wanna go…what's wrong?"

I just shook my head. "Nothing." He starred at me for a moment. "I'm just tired, is all."

He nodded in understanding. "Well come on then. We should get rested up, got a big game tomorrow." He took off his shirt and we got in his bed and he pulled me against his chest. I buried my face in his bare chest and he ran his hand through my hair. We stayed like that for a while before eventually drifting off to sleep.

…

I woke up the next morning with a hard but warm chest pressed against my cheek. Tyler stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning sleepy head." He said tiredly.

"Morning. I'm gonna go take a shower. You can sleep for a few more minutes." I kissed him on the cheek and got up, heading for the bathroom.

I let the warm water run over me, taking away everything that happened last night. Or at least that's what I tell myself. I won't think of what happened and it will just go away, just like I always do. If that doesn't work, well that's what beer is for.

I put on the same clothes from yesterday and check my phone. One message and five calls from Elena and six messages and nine calls from Caroline. I delete them, kiss a sleeping Tyler on the forehead again and left. I bumped into Mrs. Lockwood in the hallway.

"Hello sweetie. Late night?" She didn't need to worry about Tyler and I having sex or anything. Me staying over has been a common occurrence since we were kids. Whenever anything bad happens, I go to Tyler. That's the ways things have always been and probably always will be.

…

"Hey, where have you been?" Elena comes into my room with a concerned look on her face. I don't answer her and instead change my top. "Tyler's?" I nod and start to put on my makeup. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You know Caroline didn't mean it. She's always putting her foot in her mouth."

"I know, Elena. I'm fine, just needed to hang with Tyler was all. Shouldn't you be in uniform already?"

"I quit too. It's just not my thing anymore. I'm still going to the game though. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. I sort of have to anyways; Tyler would kill me if I ever missed one of his games."

…

"Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena flirted as Stefan walked towards us.

"Very hot." I agree. "I'm going to go find Tyler. See you later. Good luck." I say to Stefan as I leave them to their flirting. I feel Stefan's gaze on my back for a few seconds before he turns his attention back towards Elena.

_Now where is Tyler?_

…

I find Jeremy instead and sit down with him and a couple of his buddies and drink some beer. When the game starts I go closer to the field and find Elena.

"Hey. Were you drinking?" She asks, smelling me.

I roll my eyes. "I only had two, Elena. I'm not drunk. I'm not even buzzed."

She looks concerned but turns her attention back to the football team, or more specifically, Stefan.

I watch as Tyler gets jealous about Stefan starting and walks away. A few seconds later I hear fighting. I leave Elena and rush towards the sound and find Tyler and Jeremy on the ground punching each other, Vicki's yelling at them to stop.

"Tyler, stop it!" I yell.

Stefan comes and takes Tyler by the arm. "That's enough, he's down." Tyler looks at the hand on his arm before punching Stefan in the gut. Stefan doesn't seem fazed at all. Tyler looks confused for a second before sending another punch towards Stefan's face. Jeremy picks up a broken glass bottle.

"JEREMY NO!" I yell as Jeremy swings the bottle at Tyler but ends up cutting Stefan in the hand.

Matt drags Tyler away as Elena rushes to Jeremy. I stare at Stefan's bloody hand before Elena comes back to check on him.

"Oh my god you're hand." Elena says as Stefan closes his hand.

"No, no, it's fine."

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on." Elena opens Stefan's hand to find no cut, only some smeared blood. "But…I saw it."

"He missed. It's not my blood." Stefan says as he wipes his hands on his pants. "See, I'm fine."

"No, no, I saw it. Glass cut your hand. It…"

"Yeah, I saw it too." I pipe up, looking at Stefan suspiciously. _I saw it. The bottle cut his hand. He was bleeding. Why isn't he now?_

"It's okay. I'm okay." He reassures Elena and me. "It's almost kick-off time, I should get going. So I'll see you after the game."

Elena and I share a suspicious look as Stefan walks off.

…

Elena and I went to talk with Bonnie and she told us that when she touched Stefan she felt death.

Elena and I then went our separate ways. Elena went to her car and I went to find Jeremy.

I took him home, cleaned up his bloody nose, gave him some water and sent him off to bed.

I went back to the school afterwards to find Tyler and slap him in the head for being such an ass but when I got there things were much worse than when I left them.

Police were there and a corpse was being wheeled out in a stretcher.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, what happened?"

"It's…Mr. Tanner. He's dead." She started to cry and I hugged her tightly. But that's when I noticed the numbers. 8-14-22. The numbers Bonnie kept writing all day. I pointed them out to her.

I remember her saying that when she touched Stefan she got a feeling of death. Well it seems that Bonnie Bennett might be on to something.


	4. Family Ties

**Here's chapter four. Thanks for the sweet reviews and every who added this story to their favorites! I absolutely loved last Thursday's episode! I am so glad they killed Mikael, and not Klaus. I felt so bad for him when he was crying! Part of me really wants to skip season 1 and season 2 of this fanfiction and go right into season 3. But I won't, I'll have to wait to write season 3, if I do end up continuing to write this and make it that far. **

**I tried to put up a picture of what her dress for the founder's party would look like and what Zoey looks like but it wouldn't work, sorry!**

**Anyways this chapter is twice as long as the others ones, so I hope you like it. Review !**

"Jeremy? Elena? Aunt Jenna?" I called as I walked down the stairs. I see something flash by. "Who's there?"

I go into the kitchen and grab a knife. I see movement to my left and walk into the living room. "You know if you… AH!" I trip over something, tumbling to the ground. "Elena…ELENA!" I rush forward after seeing that I had tripped over Elena. Her neck is bloody, her face pale. "Elena!" I shake her but she doesn't move. Leaning over I check her pulse. Nothing. She doesn't have one. A choked sob escapes my lips. I feel the tears in my eyes and brush them away so that they won't cloud my vision.

Clutching tightly to my knife, I shakily stand up. "Whoever you are, you are so dead!" I growl out, trying to sound menacing but my voice cracks and my throat closes up.

"ZOEY!" My brother's scared voice calls to me.

"JEREMY!" I yell as I run up the stairs to my brother's room. I burst through his door to find someone who looks to be biting his neck. I go to rush forward with my knife held up high but stop dead in my tracks. The man drops my brother's dead body on the floor and looks at me grinning, with Jeremy's blood all around his mouth and on his teeth. Stefan.

I shake in fear and anger and disbelief. He licks the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Hello Zoey. Nice of you to join me."

I stumble backwards. Running down the stairs, I can barely see. I make it to the door, swing it open to find Stefan on the other side.

He looks normal one second, and then the next he has deep, dark veins around his eyes and long canine teeth. He grabs me by the arms and sinks his teeth into the skin of my neck.

I give out a strangled cry.

I don't feel the teeth on my neck anymore and look around wildly. I am in my room, on my bed with my sheets tangled around my lower body. I give a sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare.

I look at my clock. 4:18. Great.

I hear a noise and look towards my window to see a black crow starring right at me.

…

"Scumball. Scumbucket." I look towards Aunt Jenna as I pour my cereal.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Him." She says, nodding toward the TV where Logan Fell was reporting on the animal that has been killing everyone being caught.

"The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan Scumfell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"  
>"Ah, no way. You and him?" Elena laughed. "He's cute."<p>

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him."

"Sure there is. So what'd he do?" I asked, stopping momentarily from shoving my cereal down my throat.

"Let's just say that his nickname fits him perfectly." Aunt Jenna replied with a bitter look on her face. She turned off the TV and went over to Elena who was cleaning up some of our old family heirlooms.

I rinsed my bowl out and head upstairs to take a shower, passing Jeremy on my way up.

…

"Zoey, come join us!" Mrs. Lockwood said, as I walked into the grill.

I smiled at her and glance at Tyler out of the corner of my eye. "Maybe some other time, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm just here to work on a school project. See you all around." I lied as I nodded goodbye to Mrs. and Mr. Lockwood, ignoring Tyler.

"I'll be right back." I hear Tyler tell his parents. "Are you mad at me?"

"You actually have to ask?" I glare at him as I sit down at a table. "You beat up my brother. Then when Stefan tried to stop you, you tried to beat up on him too."

"I'm sorry, okay." He said, not seeming sorry at all, just annoyed. "I understand why you are pissed because of the Jeremy thing, even though he's been trying to get me to fight him since school started. But Stefan? Why do you care?"

"Stefan is my friend." I reply, but all I can think of is my dream, the animal attacks, and the cut on his hand that just disappeared.

"Yeah, well I'm your best friend. And what about Matt? You don't care that he's hurting because of your new_ friend_."

_How the hell has this gotten turned on me? I'm the one that should be mad, not him_. "Matt is hurting because Elena is moving on, it wouldn't matter who the guy was. Besides, this isn't about Matt and Elena. This is about you starting a fight with my brother and beating the shit out of him. So yes Tyler, I am mad. And right now you are just making me so much more pissed then I was before. So why don't you just go be a good little boy and go back to your mommy and daddy." With that I stood up and walked away. Unfortunately, I only made it a few steps before I was stopped by Caroline.

"Zoey, how are you?" I glared at her as she fidgeted.

"Go away Caroline. I don't want to do this right now."

"Look, I'm really, really sorry. It just sort of came out, you know? I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

"Whatever, Caroline."

…

"Hi, Logan Fell?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Zoey Gilbert. Jenna Sommer's niece."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." He smiled kindly. His eyes brighten at the mention of Jenna.

"You too." I give my sweetest smile. "I have a school project I have to do and I need old newspaper articles and things."

He nods. "We have them all on computer."

"Perfect. I was wondering if I could use it."

"Sure, why not. With one condition. You put a good word in with Jenna for me."

"Of course." I smile and he takes me to a room, logging in to a computer. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back in an hour or two."

I take a seat and search for animal attacks similar to the ones from this month. I don't know why but I think that Bonnie's predictions, Stefan's cut disappearing, and the animal attacks all are connected somehow.

I search for over an hour and come up with a string of animal attacks, periodically, in and around this town for the past seventy-five years. I print them off and leave.

…

My car broke down the night before, so I walk back. My mind is full of the things that happened in the last few weeks. I don't know what animals attacking for over seventy-five years prove, but I know I'm close to something. Ideas of what could be happening come and go in my mind, the next more absurd then the last.

"ZOEY!" I look up, startled, to find Damon Salvatore in his blue mustang, smirking at me. "Lost in thought?" I glare at him and keep walking. "Need a ride."

"No, I'm good."

"It'll take you forty minutes to walk to your house from here."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know that. I want the exercise."

"Don't be ridiculous. Get in."

"No." My legs are sore from walking all the way here, but I don't give in. I'd rather walk an hour more then have to be in the same car with him.

My phone rings and I answer it. "Hello."

"Hey, guess what!" Vicki asked excitedly. I looked over at Damon who was still driving his car slowly beside me. "Tyler asked me to the founders party!"

I frown as my stomach tightens. "That's great." _Tyler's mom is going to be ecstatic. _

"Really? Because you don't sound so excited for me." _That's because I'm not_.

"I just didn't think you guys were really the type to go to boring parties at his parent's house."

"You mean you thought we just have sex and that our relationship isn't serious." _Yes._

"Vicki…"

"Well, Tyler and I will see you at the party tonight." She said in an angry tone and hung up on me.

My frown deepened. Why didn't I like the idea of Tyler and Vicki going to a party with his parent's. I should be glad that Tyler stopped being an ass and invited her. But I'm not. I have a bad feeling. One that I would get whenever I would see Jake flirting with our girls. _Jealousy_. I can't be jealous. Tyler's my best friend, nothing more.

I wasn't jealous because I liked him more than a friend, it was because if he and Vicki started to get serious I wouldn't see him as much. At least that's what I tell myself.

Damon cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. He had a knowing smirk on his face. "Last chance."

My first instinct is to tell him to shove off, but something has me go around to the other side of the car and get in. He smirks triumphantly. "Well are you going to drive or just sit there looking at me?" I snap.

He raises his hands up in mock surrender, still smirking, and then presses the gas petal. "So where were you coming from anyways?"

"None of your business."

"You know, you could try to be a little bit friendlier. Like Elena."

"Or I could not, since I am nothing like Elena."

"I can see that."

I glare at him. "I can be friendly, but only to people who aren't complete douches. Like your brother. He's so much nicer then you. Not to mention hotter." I say, as I give him a once over.

"Liar." I ignore him. "What's in the folder?"

"What is this, twenty questions? This is one of the reasons why I like Stefan so much better. He doesn't have to talk every second and lets you be."

"That's because he's a loner. And broody." _True_. "See I on the other hand am the dark, handsome, bad-boy type who you pretend to hate but really just want to jump his bones."

I snort. "Yeah, sure. Keep on telling yourself that. But I personally, Iwould never, ever, have sex with you. You know what they say; guys who are cocky have small cocks." I raise my eyebrow and smile at him.

"Well I can assure you, mine is well-endowed."

"Fine then, let's see it." He looked at me, his eyes widened slightly, trying to see if I was joking or not. He smirks.

With one hand on the driver's wheel, he takes his other and unzips his pants.

My eyes widen. _Oh, he's actually going to do it. _

He pulls out his penis and watches my reaction. _Wow._

I shrug, inspecting in carefully so I don't look like an embarrassed, inexperienced little girl. "I've seen better." With that, I turn away, looking straight ahead.

"Liar." He says once again, disbelievingly.

…

Damon pulls up in front of my house. I see Tyler and Jeremy talking at the door. _Shit, not again_. I get out of the car quickly and see Jeremy close the door on Tyler's face.

"You're welcome!" Damon called after me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Tyler.

"I just came by to get your family heirlooms for my mom." He said, holding up the box. "And I came to see you."

"But you got sidetracked by fighting with my brother again?" I narrowed my eyes, still angry with him from before.

"We weren't fighting. Listen Zo, you're my best friend. I love you to pieces and I hate when you're mad at me. I'm sorry for being a jerk, okay? The only reason I never got into a fist fight with Jeremy before the other night was because I didn't want to upset you. I was in a bad mood, I took it out on your brother and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not going to apologize for being an ass to Stefan because I don't like him. And I don't trust him. Nor do I trust his brother." He says, giving me a why-were-you-with-the-guy-who-you-keep-going-on-about-is-a-prick look. "And no offence, Zoey, but you don't have the best track record with guys. I don't want you to get hurt again."

I sigh deeply and step into his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. "I know." I whisper, and I know he knows it means I forgive him. After about a minute, I unhook my arms from around his neck. "So, I heard you're going to the Founder's party with Vicki."

He nods. "Yeah, I am." He shrugs.

There is a tense silence for a moment before I break it. "Well, have fun. Tell me how it goes."

"You're not going?"

"I wasn't planning on it. You know I hate those parties. The only reason I ever go is to keep you from going insane with boredom, but I guess that's Vicki's job now." He looks at me intensely, trying to 'see through my soul'. I give him a small, sad smile. "I should go help Elena and Bonnie get ready though. See you tomorrow." I give him a quick kiss on the check and head inside before he can get a word out.

…

I was curling Bonnie's hair, while Elena was putting on her mascara. Bonnie had filled me in on what Damon told Caroline about him, Stefan, and Katherine. Even though I was suspicious of Stefan, I still didn't believe it. It seemed like something Damon would lie about.

Elena and Bonnie had been trying to convince me to come to the party for the last half an hour, but it wasn't working. The phone rang and Elena went to answer it. It was Mrs. Lockwood. Apparently the pocket watch wasn't in the box and Jeremy took it.

"Elena, why don't you just tell Mrs. Lockwood you couldn't find it? It belongs to Jeremy." She sighed and looked down at the pocket watch, considering it. She nodded.

My cell phone then began to ring. It was Matt. "Hey Matt. What's up?"

"Hey Zoey. I know this is last minute but I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Founder's Party with me. I wasn't planning on going, but I don't have anything else to do tonight. So, what do you say?"

I thought it over for a second. I really didn't want to go but I had nothing else to do either. "Sure, Matt. Pick me up in an hour."

"You're coming?" Elena asked, smiling excitedly at me.

"Yeah, well I couldn't say no. Seeing how much work you went through for me to go."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, innocently.

"Well, it was either one of you two or Tyler who got Matt to ask me."

"Well it wasn't me. Asking my ex-boyfriend to take my sister to a party? Awkward."

…

"Okay, I'm not going. I have nothing to wear."

"What about something in Elena's closet?" Bonnie asks, going to Elena's room and looking through her dresses. Elena and I follow. "What about this?" Bonnie holds up a peach colored dress.

"Not my color."

Elena goes forward and helps Bonnie find something. We settle on a white dress with purple straps, a purple empire waist band, and different kinds of designs. It isn't my style, but it will have to do.

I curl my black hair so that it falls just below my chin. My red highlights stand out against my black hair and light colored dress. I lastly put on some purple pumps.

I look in the mirror and frown. I look good, but not myself.

Jenna walks in. "Wow. You look great."

"I look like Elena." She sighs, shakes her head, and gives a small laugh.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Elena asks, walking into the room.

I smile. "Well, I wouldn't want your boyfriend to… look elsewhere." Elena frowns as I smirk at her. "Kidding."

…

"I'm going to get some drinks." Matt says, I nod and walk over to look at the original guest registry.

"Don't you look lovely, Elena. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even recognize you Zoey."

I glare at him. "Yes you did, Damon."

"It's just you usually look less… girly. More sexy." He raises his eyebrow at me.

"It's Elena's dress."

"That would explain it."

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, leave."

Damon laughs. "Obviously wearing Elena's clothes doesn't change your attitude. Good. I like your fire."

"And I would love if you burst into flame at this very moment."

He chuckles amusedly. "So, what were you doing look up on animal attacks in Mystic Falls?"

"What?"

"You left your folder in my car. I just noticed it on my way to pick up Caroline."

"Oh, school project." I knew he didn't buy it but I went back to looking at the Guest registry anyways. There are familiar last names on it. Like Lockwood, Forbes, and Gilbert. I stop scanning the list when I catch sight of two _very _familiar names. _Stefan Salvatore. Damon Salvatore._

I look up to see Damon watching me intently. "So you were here in 1864, huh?" I say sarcastically, but my suspicions can't help but increase.

He laughs charmingly. "The original Salvatore brothers were. They are our ancestors. Tragic story."

"Really, what happened?"

"Well let's just say the Salvatore men have been cursed with sibling rivalry, and it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He says, pointing to the list. "There was a battle here. The Battle of Willow creek. Confederate soldiers fired at a church with civilians inside. The people who were killed, weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon explained. He seemed to be in his own world, almost like he was reliving the memories.

"Who did they want to save?"

"A women, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a women?"

I nod. "I suppose so. But I wonder if this women, who they were both so in love with, was really worth dying over." He gives a small sad smile and looks to his feet before meeting my eyes again. There is something in his eyes, something genuine, that makes me think Damon might not be as bad as a guy as I thought he was.

"Sorry it took me so long." Matt interrupts, handing me a drink.

"Thanks. It was no problem."

"I think I'll leave you to your date. Thanks for the chat, Zoey."

…

I'm dancing with Matt when I see Caroline and Stefan step out onto the dance floor.

"What is Stefan doing with Caroline?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. "Can't she stick to one boy for the night?"

Matt shrugs.

I watch as they go over and get drinks. Stefan nods his head at me and smiles. I smile back.

A few minutes later, Elena and Damon come outside. As they walk towards Stefan and Caroline, my eyes connect with Damon's for a few moments before I look away and he talks with his brother.

Elena and Stefan go and dance, with Damon watching jealousy. _Uh oh. Seems like history is going to repeat itself. _

I continue to dance with Matt, until Damon taps him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Matt looks at me questionly. I nod.

He nods to Damon and goes to get another drink. Damon puts one hand on my waist and holds my hand with the other. "You know, you do look beautiful tonight, even if you don't look like yourself."

"Tell it to your girlfriend, Damon." I say, giving him a hard look. "But thank you." I look over to Elena and Stefan. "You know, you shouldn't go there."

"Go where exactly?"

"She'll never fall for you. No matter how charming you pretend to be. Stop with the cycle, Damon. End the curse." I take my hand away from his and walk back towards Matt, Damon's eyes on me the whole time.

…

Elena and I walked to the bathroom at the Lockwood Mansion. Caroline was already in there powdering her nose.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asks Elena.

"Great. Just Great."

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

"Knock it off Caroline." I tell her.

"What is that?" Elena asks Caroline as she reaches for her neck. I notice the bruise too.

"Don't." I walk closer towards Caroline.

Elena lifts her scarf up. "Oh my god, Caroline. What is that?"

"Nothing."

"That is not nothing." I say, "Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, okay, nothing. It's just…my mom would kill me." She whispers the last part.

I pull down her shawl, to reveal more bruises. Or are they… bite marks. "Did Damon do this to you?"

"No? Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, you guys?" She leaves in a rush.

"Caroline!" Elena calls after her. "Do you think it was Damon?"

I shake my head angrily. "I _know_ it was Damon."

…

We go outside, Elena see's Damon first and goes over to him. Me not noticing him until I see Elena shove him. I follow.

Elena leaves and Damon looks after her. "Hey tough guy!" Damon turns to look at me. I raise my fist and punch him in the face as hard as I can. People look towards us. I see Tyler starting to walk over towards us. "If you ever come near her again, I will go to her house, steal her mother's gun, and blow your brains out, you fucking asshole." I go to Tyler and drag him along with me.

…

Tyler and I split up to search for Caroline. Elena and I finally find her.

"There she is." I point and we rush towards her.

"Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?" Elena asks. _Her boyfriend is an abusive ass, no she's not okay._

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Caroline, what happened?"

"I'm fine." She says, breathing heavily, looking like she is having a panic attack.

"No, you're shaking. Caroline, what…"

"I'm fine!"

"No, Caroline. Come here." I hug her tightly as she cries into my hair. I rub my hand soothingly against her back. Elena rubs her shoulder, as she continues to cry. _Why is this happening again?_ The only thing really different is the last time it was me who they were comforting. Though I had run off to Tyler's house afterwards.

…

I take Caroline home and lay in the bed with her until she goes to sleep. I wait until her mom comes home before I sneak out the window.

I walk to Tyler's house, not getting there until almost 2 pm. He is just lying on his bed not sleeping, waiting for me. I go into the bathroom and change out of my dress, into one of his long shirts. I then climb into bed with him. This is where I always end up.

I don't sleep that night. I think about everything that has happened since the Salvatore's came to Mystic Falls.

Animals attacks.

Stefan making Mr. Tanner look like an idiot because he knows _everything_ in history.

Vicki being attacked.

Stefan's knowing look when she was bleeding to death.

Vicki going crazy on Matt, but not remembering it afterwards.

Vicki thinking Damon looks familiar.

Bonnie freaking out when she touched Stefan.

Tyler almost getting knocked off his feet when Stefan throws him the football.

Damon and Stefan's icy relationship.

Jeremy cutting Stefan's hand, but the wound disappearing seconds later.

The numbers Bonnie kept seeing.

Bonnie sensing death when she touched Stefan.

Mr. Tanner's death.

My dream.

The Original Salvatore brother's.

Damon biting Caroline.

Damon biting Caroline. Stefan and Damon's name being on the original registry. Bonnie's predictions. Stefan healing. The animal attacks going back over seventy-five years. My dream. Vicki saying that a vampire attacked her.

_Vampire!_

Stefan and Damon Salvatore were vampires.


	5. You're Undead to Me

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy and wasn't feeling very motivated, I'm still not. Plus I just found out a few weeks back that my aunt has cancer. So I apologize if this chapter isn't very good. Review, please!**

It had been three days. Three days since Elena and I found out Damon was abusing -biting- Caroline. Three days since I found out what the Salvatore's really were. Or at least what I thought they were.

Elena knocked quietly on my door and stepped in, closing it behind her. "Do you know what, and who, are brother is doing right now?"

"Vicki? Oh yeah, their some sneaky right?" I roll my eyes as I get out of bed.

"So you're okay with this?"

"No. But it's not like I can tell them what to do." _Plus I rather her have sex with my little brother then Tyler._ "So, has Stefan called?"

Elena frowned. "Not since he left that very vague message three days ago."

I nodded. "Good. You can do much better than Stefan Salvatore."

…

"So Caroline is acting exactly like she usually does, like nothing happened." I told Tyler at lunch that day.

"You did the same thing." He reminds me, giving me a pointed look, his eyes darkening slightly like they always do when Jake is mentioned. "And _he_ sent you to the hospital, more than once."

I frown. "Yeah, well." I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I didn't want to think about it but Tyler was right. I tried to pretend like nothing happened, except for the few times I broke down, most of which were when I was with Tyler.

"Damn and I thought he was gone for good."

"What are you talking about?" He points behind me and I turn to see who he is talking about. _Stefan_.

My lips turned into a grim line as I glare at my sister's boyfriend. He looks over at me and our eyes connect for a few seconds before he turns and walks away, looking slightly confused and worried.

"I'll see you later, Ty." I said getting up and heading towards the direction Stefan left, though finding he had disappeared.

…

I walked into my house that night after hanging out with Vicki to find Elena with Stefan, kissing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat as Stefan and Elena broke apart.

"Zoey! Don't be rude. Stefan just came to make me dinner." She says, smiling up at him. _Yeah or drink you're blood._

I keep my mouth shut. "I know I'm probably not your favorite person right now but…"

I interpret him before he can finish whatever lie he was going to tell. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just protective of Elena and Caroline. I'm just gonna head to bed." I lied. I made it to the first step, before turning around. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" Elena asks, concerned.

"I forgot my cell phone at the grill and I am almost out of gas. Stefan, do you mind giving me a ride?" I smile sweetly.

Stefan looks at me knowingly and nods. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye." Elena smiles as Stefan holds the door opened for me.

…

We get to the Grill ten minutes later. Matt is there, along with a few other customers but it isn't busy. I sit down. "Take a seat, Stefan."

He sits. "I take it that you didn't leave your cell phone here."

I lean forward, giving him a hard look. "What are you?"

He looks at me for a minute, sizing me up, before answering. "I think you already know."

"Vampire." He nods. There it was. The truth. I was never one to believe in vampires and witches or fairy tales when I was little and now I was finding out that at least some of the things I never believed in were true. It was disconcerting. "Leave town, Stefan."

"I can't."

"And why not? You made Damon leave, right? Go with you crazy ass of a brother and stay away from my sister." I practically growled out. I would not show fear, no matter what he was. I was stronger than that.

"You don't understand." Stefan looks at me pleadingly. "I'm not going to hurt Elena, or you, or anyone. I don't feed off of humans."

"Yeah, right." I roll my eyes, but I couldn't stop thinking that maybe he was telling the truth. He looked sincere enough.

"It's the truth, but I don't expect you to believe me. But if you just listen I will tell you everything you want to know."

"Fine, but this better be good."

And it is. He tells me everything. He tells me that he drinks animal blood; his ring lets him walk in the daylight; Damon drinks from human's and was using Caroline as a way to get closer to Elena and used her as a human blood bag; that they use to live in Mystic Falls and in 1864 Katherine fed them her blood before they were shot and turned; he told me about compulsion and how he gave Elena a necklace with vervain in it to stop Damon from compelling her; and how Damon is in the basement at the Boarding House.

And I believed him. I was still suspicious of him but everything he said made sense.

"How do I know you're not compelling me right now, so that I'll believe you?"

"You don't. But I swear I'm not." He reaches into his pocket then and pulls out a bracelet. It is silver with red rubies. "I was going to give you this on the night of the Founder's party but with everything that happened I didn't get too. I was worried that Damon was taking too much interest in you so I was going to give you this as I friendship bracelet. It has vervain in it. It will keep you from being compelled."

"Why are you even giving this to me? Why don't you just compel me into forgetting everything that I know." _Why isn't he protecting himself? Is he using me?_

"I considered it. But it's not right to mess with your mind and because I don't drink human blood, I'm not sure how well it will work." I take the bracelet from him but don't put it on. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I ask that you don't tell anyone about what you know. It will just put people in danger. But I also know that you have your own mind and will make your own choice and I will accept whatever you decide to do." He stands up and looks at me intensely. "You know, I really do like you. And I love Elena. I would never hurt either of you. And if I do have to leave, so be it." With that he turned around and left the Grill.

Matt walked by carrying some dirty plates. "Matt, mind if you give me a drive home after your shift?"

"Yeah, no problem." He smiled before walking off, leaving me by myself.

I sighed and sat back in my chair, clasping the bracelet onto my right wrist. I had decided to trust him, or at least not tell everyone that vampires were running around Mystic Falls. I just hoped it didn't get me, or someone I cared about, killed.

…

"Tyler, come on we're leaving!" I yell as I walk into Tyler's room. He comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh, really? And where too may I ask miss bossy pants?" He asks, calling me by my old nickname.

"The car wash, we're volunteering."

Tyler frowns. "When have you ever volunteered for anything in your life?"

"I volunteer… sometimes. I did the food donation thingy in the sixth grade!" I say, as I throw him a blue shirt so that I won't stare as his muscled, unclothed chest. "Now hurry up."

…

"Hey sis. Stefan." I nod as Tyler and I walk up behind them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elena asks, smiling.

"Apparently we're volunteering." Tyler tells her, stopping momentarily from giving Stefan dirty looks.

"You two? Volunteering? What are you up to, Zoey?" Elena looks at me suspiciously.

"Nothing. Caroline just called this morning saying she needed more volunteers. So here we are."

"Zoey, what are you doing here? Getting your car washed?" Bonnie asks, as she walks towards the four of us.

"Is it really that unbelievable that I can actually do something for my community? I mean Mr. Tanner was my teacher too." I say, defensively. "I mean sure he was a total asshole and he really…"

"Zoey." At Elena's warning glance, I roll my eyes and take Tyler's hand leading him a little ways away from the rest of them.

"Fine. We are going to go wash some cars now."

"So that's why you wanted to be here."

"Hmm?"

"Stefan and Elena. You want to spy on them." Tyler says matter-of-factly.

I shrug. "I still don't trust him."

"Good, you shouldn't. But it's not like anything is going to happen with all these people around."

"I know…but on the plus side I do get to see you shirtless." I wink at him before taking off my Kiss t-shirt, revealing my black bikini and the top of my phoenix tattoo.

He smirks and takes off his shirt as well. "It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before." He whispers against my temple.

I shove him lightly. "Maybe so, but all the other guys here? Totally shirtless worthy. Actually I see a few guys here who could take you on in a who-has-the-best-six-pack contest."

He laughs shortly. "You wish! Never gonna happen, babe."

I roll my eyes as he grins cockily at me and pick up a rag. Tyler and I start washing our first car, while I keep one eye plastered on my sister and the youngest Salvatore brother.

…

"Elena, you okay?" I ask my sister as I see her staring after an older man.

She snaps out of her daze and looks at me. "Yeah I'm fine. Things just seem to be getting more confusing by the day."

"Like what? Stefan?"

"I thought you and Stefan were friends? Why the sudden turn around?" Elena asks, ignoring my question.

I shrug. "I just don't trust him. You said yourself he has a lot of secrets. Plus the whole crazy asshole thing might run in the family." She seems to be considering this. I look over to see Stefan watching us. "Well I better get back to work. This volunteering, do-gooder thing is easier than I thought." I give my sister a lopsided smile and head back over to Tyler, taking the bucket and pouring the soapy water over his head.

"Hey!"

…

"Oh don't be so sour." I tell Tyler as I reach forward to get a missed spot on the red sedan I was washing. Elena and Caroline had both disappeared a while ago.

"Whenever your back is turned and you're not expecting anything, I'm going to get my payback." He promises me. I roll my eyes at him.

Suddenly the blue car next to us catches on fire. Tyler pulls me behind him. If it was anyone else I would have glared and pushed him away, but Tyler has always been overprotective and I'm used to it by now. I glance over his shoulder to see Bonnie staring intently at the car. I see Stefan come up behind her and shake her out of her trance. The fire surrounding the car then disappears.

My eyes narrow suspiciously and I walk over to Bonnie and Stefan. Bonnie rushes away, not even looking at me. "What was that?" He shakes his head slightly. "Stefan. Tell me what is going on. Was that Bonnie?"

He looks at me for a moment before answering. "Bonnie is a witch."

I look at him in disbelief for a second before realizing that he is telling the truth. Vampire exist, so why not witches? The fact that Bonnie, who I have known since I was five, is a witch is a little harder to take in, but it isn't surprising.

"Terrific. Just what I need. More buds that turn out to be evil supernatural creatures." I say sarcastically.

"Bonnie isn't evil. She just doesn't know how to control her powers yet."

"Yeah, well, hopefully she learns soon."

Stefan shakes his head and gives me a small smile. "You're unbelievable." He says. "You learned that vampire and witches exist and you barely blink twice. Why aren't you scared of me?"

I shrug. "I was never one to get scared during horror movies. Finding out that the supernatural is real is a little unsettling, but I can handle myself. Plus I could always stake you." I say seriously.

He looks behind me. "I think you're boyfriend doesn't like me talking to you."

I look behind me to see Tyler coming towards us, frowning and glaring daggers at Stefan. I scoff. "He's not my boyfriend. And I can talk to anyone I please."

Stefan smiles amusedly. "Do you know where Elena is?"

"Nope, haven't seen her for a while."

Tyler is next to me now still glaring at Stefan. "Is he bothering you, Zoey?"

I roll my eyes and take his arm dragging him away. "No, we were just having a little chat. See you later Stefan." I then turned to talk to Tyler. "What'd you say, wanna head out? I need to get drunk. I'm pretty sure I'm done with my volunteer work for the year."

He nods with a small smirk on his face and we leave the car wash behind.

…

I reach for my phone as I continue to laugh at Tyler. "Hel… Hello?" I had only had four beers but it felt good to forget everything for a little while.

"Damon has escaped."

"What? Stefan?"

"Yeah it's me. Damon's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Tyler looks at me confused and worried.

"I don't know what happened. Zack is dead, broken neck."

I take a deep intake of breath. "What should I do?"

"Nothing. Stay inside. Somewhere that Damon isn't invited in preferably."

"I'm at Tyler house, but what about Elena and Jeremy? Do you think he'll come to the house?"

"I don't know what my brother will do but I'll be outside the house just encase, so you don't have to worry about it. I'll protect them. Damon has been invited in to the Lockwood mansion."

"I'll be fine. Just make sure they are, okay?"

Stefan sighs over the phone. "I will, be careful." With that he hangs up.

I toss my phone and fall back onto Tyler's bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Tyler scoffs. "Yeah, right. I know when you're lying, Zoey."

"I can't tell you." I see the hurt in Tyler's eyes and cave in, just leaving out the most important parts. "Damon's back in town. Stefan and I are just worried about what'll do."

"You think he'd go after Elena and Jeremy?"

"I don't know. He's crazy! I just don't want to think about it."

I push my head into the pillow. Tyler sighs and lies down next to me. "If he ever touches you, or Caroline, or Elena, or even Jeremy, I'll beat the shit out of him for you."

I give him a small smile. "I know."

Tyler presses his lips to my forehead before pulling back. He pushes a strand of hair out of my eyes, his thumb rubbing against my cheek.

I stare into his dark brown eyes before I notice both of us leaning in. The next thing I know my lips are moving against his and all thoughts of vampires and witches drift from my mind.


	6. Lost Girls

**I thought since it took me like a month to update this story, I would add another chapter really quickly. Enjoy!**

The kiss starts off slow put picks up pace. Our lips press against each other and Tyler slips his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly against his lips, forgetting everything that is going on around me, forgetting that my sister could be in trouble with Damon lurking around.

My peace and pleasure is interrupted by Mrs. Lockwood opening the door. "Tyler…Oh!" We break apart quickly. Mrs. Lockwood looks shocked but not entirely surprised. I blush and push my hair behind my ear. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No… ah, I was just… going." I stammer. Grabbing my bag I rush out the door, passing Mrs. Lockwood and Tyler without looking at either of them.

_I just made out with my best friend. And I liked it. Fuck my life. _

…

I pull up to my house to find Stefan leaning against the porch. Getting out of my car I walk over to him.

"Any sign of Damon?"

"Not yet. I thought you were staying at Tyler's."

"I changed my mind." I said coolly, shrugging.

"You should get inside." Stefan said gloomily. I had the feeling that it wasn't just Damon escaping that was getting him down.

"Nah. I won't be able to sleep anyways. Mys well keep you company." I sit down on the porch, wrapping my arms around me.

"That's not necessary."

"Don't even try to talk me out of it. You can't. Besides, it's no safer in there then it is out here." Stefan sighs and takes off his black sweater and gives it too me. I smile and take it, putting it on. "So what else is wrong?"

Stefan leans his head back. "Elena knows." _Elena knows he's a vampire._

My lips turn into a grim frown. "How?"

"She put it together, just like you did I suppose. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

I notice the terms brimming in his eyes and I know it in that second; _I trust Stefan Salvatore._ If I didn't I would have tried to stake him by know. I wouldn't have left him here while I was making out with Tyler. I wouldn't of let him look over, protect, my family. I would have got them somewhere far from here, somewhere safe. But they are, we are, safe with him.

I stand up and I put my arms around him, pulling him close. He tenses for a second before relaxing and putting his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry. Elena's compassionate, she might get over it." I say, trying to making him feel better, though it's never been my strong suite. "Though she's never been one to like dangerous things. That's always been me." I smile crookedly and we sit back down on the porch.

"That's not a good thing. Well maybe for me…"

I laugh lightly. "I know but I can't help it. I get bored pretty easily, which is why I can't even contemplate living 150 years, stuck as a teenager for the rest of eternity."

He gives me a small, haunted smile. "It's not the best. I use to spend a lot of time wishing I was never turned. That I died for good when I was shot, or never drank human blood." He seems to be in his own world now, reliving memories from over a 100 years ago. I take his sweater off, putting it on his lap and kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Stefan."

I open the door quietly and just before I close it I think I hear his small voice telling me goodnight as well.

Walking upstairs, I knock lightly on Elena's door. Opening it and peaking my head into her room. I hear a gasp and see movement in the dark before a light turns on.

Elena has one hand on her lamp and a scared look on her face. "Zoey! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, why so jumpy?"

"It's…I… nothing. It's just Stefan stuff."

I nod. Then I close her door and walk over to her bed. "Move over." Elena looks at me confused for a second before moving over to the other side of the bed. I sit down on the bed. We use to sleep in each other's rooms all the time when we were little. "So you're dating a vampire, huh?"

Elena's eyes widen in disbelief and her mouth falls open. "What…how do you…what?"

"Stefan is a vampire. I know. I've known for a few days." Her shock is replaced by anger.

"A few days? A few days! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

I shrug, nonchalantly. "I didn't think you could take it."

Elena's eyes blaze with anger. "So you just decided to let me date a blood drinking demon!"

"Well if it helps he only drinks animal blood. I didn't fully trust him at first but now I do, Elena. He won't hurt us."

"Yeah, like you're such a good judge of character!"

I take a deep breath. _She's angry, don't fight back, it will only make things worse._

"Fine, don't take my word for it, but you should at least hear him out."

"Why? What can he possibly tell me that will make this better?" Tears start to fill up in Elena's eyes and bubble over. _What is with all the tears and hugging tonight._ I sigh and pull her into me. She cries against my shoulder before falling asleep an hour or so later.

…

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in Elena's bed. I yawn, stretch, and tread tiredly to my room. I look at the alarm clock; 1:19.

I get dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a black leather jacket over it, putting my hair into a messy ponytail. I go back into Elena's room to find a note saying she went to 'hear Stefan out'.

Getting in my car I drive to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon doesn't have his ring, which means he'll be stuck inside all day.

I walk through the front door, not bothering with knocking. "Ah, look who we have here." I spin around to see Damon, smirking, standing in front of the door. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

I glare at him. "Don't be charming. I know what you are."

He nods. "Well aren't you a smart one. I suspected you would figure it out once you did your little research and I'm sure the Caroline situation didn't stop you."

"The Caroline situation? Is that what you call using my best friend as a human blood bag?" I growl out.

"I didn't think you two were that close. Considering the whole her telling Stefan and me that you were abused by your boyfriend." I flinch before going back to glaring at him. He smirks. "Besides, I thought Tyler was your best friend… or is it boyfriend?"

I roll my eyes and turn my back to him, walking forward. "Whatever Caroline and Tyler are to me is none of your bus- VICKI!" I see Vicki lying on the ground with her arm slung over her waist. I rush over to her. Bending down, I shake her before checking for a pulse. There is none.

Tears spring to my eyes and this time they cascade down my cheeks. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Damon rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't be so dramatic. She's not dead. Well not technically. She'll wake up and then all she will have to do is drink some human blood and she'll be just like me." _A vampire._

The thought makes my blood curl but a part of me is glad she's not really dead. Is being undead better than being dead dead?

"You bastard." I seethe out between clenched teeth. I stand up and push him in the chest. He doesn't move an inch. I curl my fist and swing at him but he grabs my arm before it connects with his face. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you. I gave you a pass the first time, I might not be so generous again." I glare at him and remove something from the inside of my jacket while he is talking. Damon gasps painfully as I plunge the stake into his heart.

Or at least what I thought was his heart.

He gives me a murderous look before taking the stake out and dropping it to the floor. _Damn I missed._

"You shouldn't have done that." Before I know what is going on, I'm slammed into the wall with Damon's hand clenched around my throat.

The tears have dried on my face by now and I glare at him furiously. "Do your worse." I practically choke out.

The veins pop out around his eyes and his teeth elongate. "My pleasure." _This is it. This is how I die._

He then sinks his teeth into my neck, draining the life from me.

…

My head was spinning. I could only see blurry images as I awoke. I groaned loudly. _What the fuck happened?_

The memories assaulted me then. Vicki is dead, Damon killed her. If she doesn't drink blood and turn into a vampire she will die for good. I staked Damon. Damon drank my blood. _But did Damon kill me too? Am I going to turn into a vampire?_

"Zoey! Zoey, are you okay?" I hear someone's voice in the distance but I can't make out who it is.

My vision starts to clear and I barely make out Elena. "Elena, what are you doing here?"

"Damon came by the house looking for Stefan. He said you might be here. What did he do?"

"I'm fine." _Am I?_

"Come on." Elena wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me up. I lean against her as we make our way to the car.

…

Elena and I had made it home. My head was starting to clear but I still felt weak. We sat on the bench outside and Elena made me drink lots of water and cleaned the dry blood on my neck and bandaged me up. She wanted to take me to the hospital but I refused.

I knew I wasn't going to turn into a vampire though. I hadn't drunk his blood.

Stefan walked up the porch steps with blood on his shirt. Elena got up quickly. "You're bleeding!"

"No, it's okay, it's okay. I'm okay." He said taking her hands in his. He looks over to me, concern evident in his eyes. "Zoey, what happened?"

I shrug, getting up slowly. "You're brother tried to kill me. How's Vicki?"

"I couldn't stop her. I tried." I can't keep the relief from filling me. _I didn't want her to be a vampire, but I'd rather that then her dead. Then losing another person I love._

"What does that mean?" Elena asks.

"She fed. Then I lost her."

"Oh my god." Stefan goes into a ramble about how he will make sure she feeds on animal blood but I don't think even he can get that to happen. Vicki's an addict; she won't be able to feed on animal blood if human blood is so much better.

"What do I tell my brother and Matt?" Elena asks, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." _She's going to break up with him. _

And she does. I witness Elena dump Stefan, breaking both of their hearts in the process and all I can think about is Tyler.

Stefan and I stand there for a moment. Stefan is looking down to the ground with a lonely and heartbreaking expression before I reach forward and pull him into another hug. _Too much tears and hugging. Too much death, too much heartbreak. _And It's only the beginning.


	7. Haunted

**Review, please!**

I woke up early that morning and went over to the Salvatore boarding house. I walked in without knocking again and was heading up the stairs when a voice stopped me.

"You know you should really learn some manners. It's rude to just walk into someone's house without knocking." Damon Salvatore said leaning against the top of the staircase.

"You wanna talk about rude? You tried to kill me. You almost drank me dry and I don't remember you asking me permission for _my_ blood."

"I didn't try to kill you. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. Which could happen anytime now."

"That's a comforting thought."

"Zoey!" A blur sped in front of me and wrapped their arms around me, almost crushing me.

"Vicki…can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." This is the first time I had seen Vicki since she had become a vampire. At least she hasn't tried to kill me yet.

I looked her over. She looked pretty much the same but there was still something different about her, other than her vampire abilities.

"So what's it like? Being all powerful and all?"

"It's also rude to ignore the person who you were just talking to moments ago." Damon interrupted before Vicki could answer. I roll my eyes and him and continued to ignore him. "And that is a very stupid question. It's awesome, of course. Wouldn't you want to be able to move fast and crush anything with your bare hands? Wouldn't you want to be able to compel anyone to do anything you want? Plus, she gets to spend lots of time with me now." He answers for her and winks at Vicki. She smiles back at him and giggles.

"No. I would rather kill myself then have to spend any more time with you than necessary, so go."

Damon blurs in front of me. "Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." He then goes over and pours himself a glass of scotch.

I grab Vicki by the hand and we go upstairs together. "Hey Zoey." Stefan smiles at me, putting down what looks to be a journal.

"Stefan. How are things going?"

"Slowly but don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, if you guys would let me out of here." Vicki says, frowning. She sits down on a chair. "How's Matty?" Vicki asks me.

"He's worried about you. So is Jeremy. There doing a search for you, putting up posters and everything. You should call him."

Vicki nods and looks to Stefan, who nods in approval.

I sit down in a chair close to Vicki as she calls her brother. Damon comes in and sits behind a desk and starts reading a newspaper.

Vicki hangs up after speaking with Matt briefly, looking upset. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?"

"Because your changing Vicki and It's not something you want to do alone." Stefan tells her.

"You'll see him again, once you have your blood lust under control. Right, Stefan?" I try to reassure her.

"There is nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word." Damon says, closing the newspaper. "Someone's covering it up."

"Wait, what Logan guy? Logan Fell?"

"He tried to kill me, Zoey. I'm sorry." Stefan answers for his brother.

"Why would Logan Fell, my aunt's news guy ex-boyfriend, try to kill you? He tells the news, he's not a vampire hunter."

"Actually he is, or was, at least." Damon corrects me. "It seems that more people know that vampires are back in Mystic Falls. You didn't happen to say anything about us, have you?" He looks at me suspiciously.

I glare at him. "No, of course not. I wouldn't do that to Vicki or Stefan."

"What's that?" Vicki asks Damon. I look down and notice him holding something golden. _Wait… is that…_

I stand up and grab it from him. "Why do you have this? It's my brother's compass. It's passed down generation to generation to the first born son."

"Logan Fell had it. But the question is why? Aren't you curious?" He asks Stefan and takes the compass back from me.

"If you're so worried, why don't you just leave town Damon?" Stefan says. _Yes, please do._

"We should all be worried."

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asks, not caring about the compass.

Stefan gets up and grabs a cup, as I continue to glare at Damon. "Here."

"What is it?"

"It's what you're craving."

"Huh! Don't lie to the girl. It is so not what you're craving. But it'll do in a pinch, right Stefan?" Damon says, picking up the newspaper again.

I grab the golden compass again and go over to sit in my chair as Vicki drinks the animal blood.

"She's new. She needs people blood, she can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" _Oh great._

"Shut up Damon. You are not helping things."

Damon smirks at me and Stefan tries to explain to Vicki that it's not right to prey on innocent people.

I watch as Damon suggests just drinking their blood and then erasing their memories. I can tell Vicki likes that idea much better than Stefan's.

"I'm out of here." Damon says, getting up and grabbing the compass from me again.

"Hey!"

"See you later, Zoey. In less you would like to join me, and hang out with a real man for once."

I snort. "A real man? That's absolutely hilarious. You must be forgetting you are a _vampire_. Besides, I've seen you're package. Not to impressive, if I say so myself." I remind him of our car ride when he pulled down his pants and bore all to me, hoping he can't tell I'm lying.

He just smirks. "Suit yourself."

Stefan gives Vicki more animal blood and then goes downstairs, telling me he'll be right back.

My phone rings. I look at the caller ID to see it is Tyler. I sigh and silence my phone before shoving it back into my purse.

"Is something going on between you and Tyler?"

"No, I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"Really because I saw him last night and he was calling you then too but you still didn't pick up."

"Why were you with Tyler?" I ask, suspiciously.

"That's not the point. Something finally happened didn't it?"

I freeze. "I don't know what you're going on about."

"You and Tyler. Everyone has always known it would happen eventually."

"Tyler and I are not Matt and Elena."

"No, but you still have feeling for him and he still loves you just like he always has."

"I don't have feelings for him! And of course he loves me, were best friends."

"You know that's not what I meant. I could tell you didn't like us being together. You can lie to yourself with whatever excuses you want, but you can't lie to me. And Tyler? He's been in love with you since you guys were kids. He told me once, months ago, when we were hammered."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. _That's not true… is it?_

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm over Tyler. I always knew he would choose you in the end anyways."

For possibly the first time in my life I am speechless.

Vicki looks towards the door before getting up and leaving. I follow her.

"How long is that?" I hear her ask.

"We can talk about that later." I stop next to Vicki, to see Stefan and Elena downstairs.

"Hey… Vicki. How are you?" Elena asks. _Stupid question, Elena_.

"How am I? You're kidding right?" She replies, snidely.

I sigh. "I gotta get going. If I skip math again I'll get detention for a month. See ya, Vick. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." I give her a hug and head out, trying not to think about what she said about Tyler.

…

"Here you go." Caroline says, waving a black bag in front of me.

"What is that?" I ask, closing my locker.

"It's you're Halloween costume."

"I'm not going to the stupid dance, Caroline."

"Oh, come on! Can someone please be excited about Halloween! I just want to forget about everything that has been going on lately, especially Damon. Please come, for me?" She smiles sweetly, looking at me hopefully.

"We'll see."

"Great! I will see you there, you sexy little devil!" I laugh and shake my head as she leaves. At least one person seems to be in a somewhat good mood.

…

Elena, Jeremy, and I walked towards the school for the dance. Elena is wearing a sexy nurse costume, Jeremy just has his hood up, and I am wearing the devil costume Caroline got me. She wasn't kidding when she said sexy _little _devil. I was wearing a red and black strapless dress that puffed out at the end and barely covered my bum.

We saw Matt and walked over to him. He and Elena flirted a little before turning to me.

"Caroline pick it out for you?" He asks, giving me a lopsided smile.

"Who else?" He laughs before turning to Jeremy.

"And you're supposed to be….yourself." Jeremy glared before leaving.

I went after him. "Cheer up, Jer. Have some fun, it's Halloween! Caroline seems to think everyone should have a good time."

"I'll try, once I find…"

"Hey." Tyler stood in front of us.

Jeremy glared, before looking at me, nodding, and leaving.

"Hey." I shift on my feet awkwardly. _Why am I being so awkward. He's my best friend. We made out. Get over it!_

"You've been avoiding me."

I don't deny it, he wouldn't believe me anyways. "I've had a lot going on and I didn't have time to deal with this. But know that were here... let's just forget about it okay? We're best friends, that's all. We just got caught up in the moment."

"Right..." He looks disappointed and I can't help but think back to what Vicki had said earlier. _Is he really in love with me?_ He raises his cup to his lips and takes a sip. _Ah, what the hell? It's Halloween._

I bring him down to my level and kiss him eagerly. Vicki said this was okay and no one is in danger this time so I feel no guilt as we deepen our kiss.

"Zoey?" I feel a hand tug me back. I glare at Elena.

"What?"

"Vicki is here." _Oh shit_.

"Vicki's back?" Tyler asks, still a little breathless.

"Sorry, Ty, I gotta go." I say, and run off with Elena in search for Vicki.

...

I search for Vicki or Jeremy inside but come up with nothing so I go outside to look. I see Elena ahead of me. When I get outside I see Vicki throwing Elena.

"Elena! Vicki, don't!" I see a blur and Stefan stops Vicki from attacking Elena again but Vicki pushes him and hides under a bus.

I rush over to Jeremy. "Go! Get inside!" Stefan demands. I grab Jeremy's hand and he, Elena, and I rush to the door while Stefan starts to look under the buses.

Elena goes to open the door but Vicki comes and pushes me and Jeremy down to the ground. I watch as Vicki grabs Elena and bites into her neck. At her blood curling scream, instinct takes over.

I grab a piece of wood from the can that fell over and stand up, plunging it into her back. Into her heart.

I pull it out and drop the offending object on the ground. _What have I done?_

"VICKI!" I hear my brother scream. Vicki turns around looking at me with betrayal in her eyes and I know I will never forget that look. It is burned into my brain, into my very soul as my best friend's skin starts to turn grey and old and she falls to the ground, Stefan holding my crying brother back.

I stare at my best friend, everything around me sinking in to the background. I vaguely hear Elena's voice saying something to me but I can't make out the words.

I hear voices in the distance talking but once again cannot make out what they are saying or who the voices belong to.

I feel someone grip my arm and pull my gaze away from my dead best friend, now staring at something white. "Zoey!" Hands cup my face and pull my head up. I stare at someone's face, but it is blurry and distorted and all I can make out are blue eyes. "Zoey, look at me. Look at me!" _Damon_. The hands and the face and the voice finally come together in my clouded mind. "Listen to me. This isn't your fault. You did what you had to do to keep your family safe."

I look down at his shoes and nod. I then look up to meet his eyes again. "Your right. This isn't my fault, it's yours."

"Fine if you want to blame me, go ahead. I _don't_ care."

The fog in my mind is starting to clear, being replaced with anger. "Yes you do. I can see it, you do. How can you not? You turned her, you made her a monster. Why? Because you were _bored._ Don't you dare stand here and try to pretend that you don't feel anything! As much as you don't want to, you feel. You aren't the heartless asshole you pretend to be. And one day, one day, that little bit of humanity that you have left, it will be the death of you. It will destroy you and I can't wait to be there to watch." I seethed. But the numb feeling was still there and I was glad. Anger was okay, anything else I couldn't deal with right now.

…

I left Damon with Vicki's body and wandered around the parking lot of the school until Caroline found me and drove me home.

I walked up the front of my steps to find Stefan and Elena talking. "Zoey!"

Elena rushes towards me and hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe. She brushes my hair out of my face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say in monotone. "How's Jeremy?"

"Not good."

"What can I do? What can I do to help, I'll do anything." Stefan pleads.

"Can you make him forget?"

"What? No, you can't mess with his mind like that Elena."

"I don't know how he'll ever get pass this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am, Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it." Damon walks out from the shadows. "If this is what you guys want...I'll do it." He says to me and Elena.

"It's what I want."

Damon looks over at me for confirmation. I shake my head no at first but then stop to really think about it. _How can I not let Jeremy have peace? He shouldn't know about this stuff. He's already lost to much. I don't want him to be in pain or numb like I am. I don't want him to end up like me at all. _

"Fine, do it."

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicky left town And she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena tells him. Damon nods and goes inside.

After a moment, I follow him in. I take my green oversized sweater and put in on. I then go upstairs and look into Jeremy's room. Damon is getting up and Jeremy is sleeping, peacefully.

My heart aches at the sight of him. _Just a few minutes ago he was in pain, because of me. Because of what I have done._

Damon stops in front of me. While still looking at Jeremy, I whisper; "Thank you." I would never be able to look him in the eye and say those words.

I see his head nod and he stands there for a moment, looking like he wants to say something, but the moment passes and he leaves.

I go to my brother's bed and lay down with him. Wrapping my arms around him, I let the silent tears fall as I cling to my baby brother. _I don't know what to do, I don't know who I am anymore. _


	8. 162 Candles

**So this chapter is pretty short. Sorry, lots of self-pitying Zoey. Review!**

I've been staring at the edge of my bed for what seems like hours, probably has been. "Zoey, wake up! We all have to go down to the police station soon."

I lay there for a few more minutes, dreading when I will have to get up to talk to Caroline's mom about Vicki supposedly running away. _I wish she had run away_.

"ZOEY! Up, up, up!" Jenna yells through my door.

I groan and turn over to the other side, dragging myself out of bed. "I'm up!"

I strip out of my tank top and underwear and go into the shower, letting the hot water steam over me, burning my skin, making me _feel_ something. It has been four days. Four days since I stuck a sharp piece of wood into my best friend's heart. I had literally stabbed her in the back.

…

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No, she only told my brother. I hadn't talked to her at all." I told Sheriff Forbes.

"Did you know Stefan Salvatore was involved in this?"

"Yeah, Elena asked him to help. She was worried about Jeremy."

"Were you?"

I shrug, nonchalantly. "He can handle himself."

"What about Vicki?"

"She can defiantly handle herself." I smirk, keeping up my façade.

"What was her behaviour like the days before she left?"

"Erratic. But that's not unusual when you do drugs."

"Were you guys on good terms before she left?"

I paused momentarily. "Yeah, I mean we had a few arguments like everyone else but she was my best friend."

"What did you argue about?"

"Nothing that matters."

"Let me be the judge of that."

I roll my eyes and groan internally. "Tyler."

"Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yeah. He and Vicki use to date and Tyler is my best friend. I got jealous of them spending so much time together and she thought something more was going on between us."

Sheriff Forbes nods.

"Did you notice any signs of aggression or violence?"

I shake my head. "No."

"So you really believe Vicki has left town?"

"Yes."

…

We walked out of the police station to find Stefan waiting outside.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Elena tells Jeremy, Jenna, and I.

I look at Stefan for a moment. He nods at me with a solemn and concerned look on his face. I turn away and walk back to the car with Jenna and Jeremy.

Jeremy and Jenna get into the car. "I'll be right back, I forgot something."

I walk away from the car a few meters, stop, and take out a joint. I lite up, right there, in front of the police station.

…

I tune out Elena and Jenna as I munch on some Cheetos. I had the munchies, badly.

I look at Jeremy to see he is writing. _What is he doing?_

"Wanna keep it down over there?

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asks, popping her head up from the couch.

"Homework." My eyes widen and I spit the Cheetos out of my mouth and have a coughing fit, reaching for a glass of water. "Easy there, Zo. It's not that surprising."

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asks.

"Yes it is that surprising." I say at the same time as Elena.

"I have to finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…" He trails off.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asks Jenna, still staring at Jeremy.

"Some sort of replica."

"He can here you." Jeremy gives them a mocking smile and turns back to doing his homework.

I stare at him intensely. _What exactly did Damon do to him?_

…

"Hey Caroline." I said into the phone.

"Okay, so I am having this party at the Grill tonight and you have to go!"

"Nah. I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Since when do you ever miss a party?"

_She's right. I need to go on like nothing has happened. But I really need to get loaded and I doubt they will sell me alcohol._

"Fine, I'll stop by but then I'm going to a real party."

"Just as long as you stay for an hour or two. You won't want leave once you get there, trust me."

…

"Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Elena asks, looking at me confusedly.

"Caroline's party."

"Oh, I'm not going. I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight."

"No you're not. If I have to go to this stupid ass party, so do you. Now get up before I drag you there myself."

Elena relented and followed me out to the car. The whole way there she was either looking out the window pathetically or giving me a concerned look, though she did tell me that Stefan's friend Lexi was in town.

"So… how are you?"

"Fine."

She groans, shaking her head. "No you're not. You always say you are. Always pretend to be but I know you're not."

"I'm fine, Elena. Don't worry about it."

She huffs, frowning. A few minutes later she breaks the silence again just as we are pulling into the Grill.

"Thank you." She whispers. I don't have to ask what for, I already know. _Thank you for saving me. Thank you for killing Vicki_.

My grip tightens around the wheel before I take a deep breath and stop the car. "Let's just get this over with."

Elena and I split up once we get inside. I see Caroline looking upset, and walk over to her and Bonnie.

"…something that doesn't even belong to you, by the way. And I get called a shallow, useless waste of space."

"Who said that to you?" Bonnies asks, stopping Caroline from leaving. _Damon._

"Well who do you think?"

"You know that's not true."

"Don't let Damon treat you like that." I add in. Bonnie nods her head.

"Yeah, as opposed to how my best friends treat me." She says to me and Bonnie, before leaving.

"Wait, what did I do? What did you do?"

Bonnie sighs. "I won't give her Damon's necklace back. I don't know about you. Maybe it is because you haven't been spending much time with her." _Great, just what I need._

I groan and leave Bonnie to go towards the bar.

"Buy you a drink?" I don't turn around but I know its Damon. Usually I would ignore him or come up with some snarky comment but I really needed some liquor so all I do is nod.

I vaguely hear Damon telling the bartender to get us some drinks, but my mind is elsewhere. _Vicki should be here. Working or stirring up some trouble, but she's not because of me._

"Penny for your thoughts?" I look over at him to see the usual smirk on his face.

"Why are you even still in town Damon? What does it get you being here? I don't think it just has to do with making your brother miserable. You have already accomplished that, yet here you are."

He shrugs. "I have a plan."

"I'm not even going to ask what that plan is. You won't tell me the truth."

"See this is why I like you. You're smart."

The bartender comes back with our drinks. I down half of it before coming up for air. "Bad night?"

"Bad month. Actually it's been pretty bad ever since you came to town."

"I'm sorry." If I didn't know any better I'd think he was being sincere. "I don't care that Vicki's dead, but I'm sorry you were the one who had to do it."

Part of me believed him and that scared me. I wasn't naïve, not anymore.

"Be careful Damon, your humanity is showing." I finished off my drink, grabbed someone else's drink which had just been served to them, and left.

I sat down at a booth and continued to drink. "Hey." I looked up to see Tyler. I groaned internally. _I can't do this right now._

"Hi, Ty."

"You've been avoiding me again." He says, as he sits down across from me.

"Sorry, I was busy. I think I'm gonna go get another drink."

I get up but Tyler grabs my arm. "Zoey, we need to talk."

"No, what I need to do is get drunk and forget everything that is going on right now. Just leave me alone Tyler." I walk off but stop when I see the girl talking to Damon, whom I assume is Lexi, getting carried off by the police.

I meet up with Elena and Stefan. "What's going on?" Neither of them answer me. We went outside, around the Grill just in time to see Damon plunge a stake into Lexi's heart. _Why did I come out here? I don't want to be involved in this. I don't even know her._

Stefan grabs Elena, covering her mouth. "Oh my god."

I watch as Damon twists the stake in her heart and she turns grey and falls to the ground. _Just like Vicki_.

…

I find myself wandering around aimlessly again. I stop in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. _Lexi was Stefan's best friend. Maybe Stefan will finally kill Damon. And if not, I'm sure there's some good alcohol inside._

I walk in unannounced and hear banging coming from upstairs. _Perfect timing._

I head upstairs to see a stake in Damon's stomach. "No. You saved my life, I'm sparing yours. We're even." He pushes the stake in deeper. "And now we're down." Stefan lets go and Damon falls to the ground, stake still in place.

Stefan stops when he sees me. We look at each other for a few moments before I move pass him and reach for the liquor. He stares at me for a few seconds and then back towards Damon before leaving the room. I walk over to Damon and sit next to him on the floor. He pulls out the stake painfully. I take a swing and hand the bottle to him.

He stares at me, questioningly, before bringing the bottle to his lips. We stay like that for a while. Just passing the liquor back and forth, numbing ourselves and drowning in our own sorrows.

If Elena, Tyler, Caroline, or even Stefan, came into the room and saw us together they would be shocked. It was no secret that we didn't get along well, that I hated him. But why be lonely alone? _Maybe I only deserve to be in his company. _


	9. History Repeating

**So I'm trying to make the chapters more descriptive. I always just rush through them because I want to start writing season 2, or better yet season 3. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has commented and added this story to their favorites or alerts so far. I appreciate it! Review!**

I stumbled into my history class forty minutes late. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black camisole, with sunglasses covering my eyes. My head was pounding from the hangover I had accumulated from last night.

"Look who's decided to finally grace us with her presence. Let me guess… Zoey Gilbert?" In front of me stood a handsome man wearing a blue buttoned up shirt and black pants. _I guess the new history teacher is finally here._ _How does he know who I am already?_

"Who wants to know?" I say grouchily. _Nice first impression_. _Oh well, with Damon still running around he'll be dead by the end of the month_.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, you're new history teacher. I guess I'm correct in assuming you are Ms. Gilbert. I have read a lot about you." _Read?_

I cock my head to the side before shrugging and going to my seat. I have a feeling this new teacher was going to be a thorn in my side. _At least he's better to look at then Mr. Tanner._

…

"Ms. Gilbert, stay behind please." I kept walking, pretending to think he was talking to Elena. "And you know I mean you, Zoey." _Damn_.

I spun around on my heel and walked over to the desk. Mr. Saltzman waited until all the people in the class left before beginning to talk. Before he could get a word out, I interrupt him. "You know it's not good behaviour to seduce a student on your first day here, Alaric. Mr. Tanner didn't start until a whole month of high school went by before he took me on his desk." I say seductively, smoothing out his shirt collar. _Mys well have some fun if I have to get scolded._

He grabs my hand and places it back to my side. "Don't play games, Ms. Gilbert. I know I'm keeping you from wherever you were headed, which I doubt was to class." _True, I was about to go get high. _"Did you know that your old teacher had a jackass file?" I snort.

"It's not surprising."

He nods. "It has all the troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Though you're brother is in it quite a lot too." _Great. _I sit down on a desk and put my sunglasses back on. "Don't worry about it. I'm not him. You have a clean slate. I'll even excuse that little display from a few minutes ago because you are obviously hung-over." _Maybe he won't be so bad afterall…_

"Cool. Can I go now?"

"No. You have a 52 in this class and tha…"

I interrupt him again. "Awesome, I'm actually passing."

He sighs. "For now. How do you feel about extra credit?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Hmm. I knew you just wanted to screw me."

He laughs lightly. "You're not really my type."

"Ha! I'm everyone's type."

"Ms. Gilbert." He says sternly, getting annoyed by my games.

I roll my eyes at him. "I feel that its lame and I'm not doing it. But you should offer it to my brother, he will. Now can I go?"

"I was planning on it and yes you may." He sighs again, slightly defeated.

…

"Zoey!"

I stop and turn around at the sound of Tyler's voice. "Hey."

"Hey? Really? That's all you have to say to me? You have been avoiding me for days." He says, angrily.

"I know. I just… don't want to talk about it. So let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Forget about it? I was going to when you asked me the first time, but then you kissed me, again. You. Kissed. Me. I can't deal with your mixed signals."

"Okay, fine. I just want to be friends. No more kissing. We just got caught up in the moment, Tyler. It isn't a big deal. Stop trying to make things out to be something there not." With that I walked away from him. I heard him kick a car that was beside him but kept walking.

I was walking towards my car when I saw Bonnie leaning against a car with Damon leaned towards her, seemingly threatening her. "Leave her alone, Damon."

"I wasn't doing anything to her Zoey. It's hurtful that you would think that way about me, especially after the other night." He winks at me and Bonnie looks between us with a look of shock on her face. "We were just having a friendly chat, weren't we Bonnie? So… next time she comes out to play, you tell her… that a deal's a deal." He tells Bonnie opening the car door for her and smiling encouragingly.

Bonnie looks over at me, not seeming to want to leave me alone with Damon. I nod and she gets into her car. He closes the door for her and then walks over to me. We walk away from Bonnie towards my car. "What was that about? Who's she?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind."

I raise my eyebrow and frown. "Fine, I'll just ask Bonnie about it later."

He rolls his eyes but relents. "She has my necklace."

"Oh, the one that Caroline was trying to get back from her after you compelled her and when she couldn't you called her a shallow, useless, waste of space? That necklace?"

"Yes, that one."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Emily. She was a witch and is Bonnie's ancestor. The necklace belonged to her."

"So why do you want it?" I ask as we stop in front of my car.

"Because I do. It's mine now and you should get your little friend to give it back to me."

I ignore him and ask him another question. "What deal?"

He smirks and opens the door of my car for me. "Go home, Zoey. Sleep off that nasty hangover and then get my necklace back. You won't like what happens if you don't."

I slam the front door shut and step closer to Damon. "Do not threaten me, Damon. I am pissed off and reckless enough to go through with a plan to kill you. You ever hurt Bonnie or anyone else I care about, I will make sure you end up just like Vicki and Lexi. And this time I won't miss." I open my car door, slam it shut, and drive off, more pissed then I was before.

…

I got home later to find Elena and Bonnie in the kitchen. They filled me in on everything and I suggested that Elena call Stefan. The doorbell rang and Elena and I left Bonnie alone to go talk to Stefan.

"He threatened her Stefan." Elena says, while pacing back and forth.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" He asks himself, trying to make sense of everything.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." I answer.

"Over a necklace."

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the civil war… when you and Damon lived here." Elena says, coming to the same conclusion I had come to hours ago but couldn't say in front of Bonnie.

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch." _Of course it comes back to Katherine_.

"You know? About Bonnie?"

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection."

"And...now Damon knows, and...for some reason he wants that necklace."

"He made a deal with Emily. I don't know what it was though, he wouldn't spill." I add in.

"A deal." Stefan frowns, thinking hard. "What does it look like?"

"It's...an antique iron setting with..." Elena began but was interrupted my Stefan.

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that...

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon." Stefan says, turning around.

"You really think he'll tell you?" I ask.

He nods. "I'll… I'll get it out of him."

…

Caroline took out the food while Bonnie came out looking nervous. They had talked me into staying for their girl's night but I really didn't want to be here.

Elena nods towards Bonnie and gives Caroline a go-talk-to-your-best-friend look. "I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

"Would you hate me if I told you I threw it away?"

"You… threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmare, I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me!" Caroline says angrily.

"Why, so you could give it back to Damon?" I say, butting into their conversation.

Caroline sighs. "Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Offers Bonnie.

I get a bag of chips out of the cupboard as Caroline asks Elena about her relationship with Stefan. _Guess she's over Damon, now onto the next brother. Again. _

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline says as her anger returns.

"What?"

"Caroline!" Elena says, disapprovingly.

Caroline turns around and holds up the necklace that Bonnie had thrown out of the car earlier that day. _What the hell?_

…

Bonnie and Caroline got into a fight about the necklace and when Bonnie tried to tell Caroline that she was a witch Caroline brushed if off. So now Caroline was trying to make amends with Bonnie while Elena and I sat in the kitchen, listening and munching on chips.

"… because I consider you to be my _best _friend, at least when Zoey and I are in a fight which is almost always. And I am saying this knowing her and Elena are in the kitchen listening to my every word." _Touché. _"Zoey, Elena, you can come in now, we're done!" Caroline calls to us.

Elena and I come into the living room. "Well there is just way to much drama in this room. So since I am being forced to be here, what do you want to do?" I ask, still snacking on my chips.

Caroline jumps up excitedly. "I have an idea! Why don't we have a séance?"

I groan. "I don't think that is such a good idea." Bonnie says.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

…

We all sit in a circle, holding hands, with candles in the middle. _This is so boring!_

"What are we even doing?" I ask.

"I don't know." Elena says exasperatedly.

"Shh! Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie, call to her." Caroline says, completely serious.

"Emily, you there?"

"Really? 'Emily you there?' That's all you got? Come on.

"Fine. Jeez." Bonnie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Emily I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

There is silence before the flames grow and then shrink back to normal. "Did that just…" Elena asks, slightly frightened.

"Yeah, that just happened." I answer.

A breeze comes through the room and Caroline hugs herself.

"It's just air conditioning." Bonnies says.

The flames then burst up again. "Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." When Bonnie won't do it, Caroline does. "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign."

Nothing happens.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie says just before the windows fly open. "No! I can't, I'm done." She says taking her necklace off and throwing it to the ground. The light then turns on. "Get the light. Please get the light on."

"Hold on. I got it." I say, as I turn on the light switch.

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." We all look to the ground to see the necklace missing. _Shit._

Bonnie starts to look for the necklace, searching under the bed. "Okay, funs over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

"What? Well I didn't take it"

"I don't think she took it, Elena" I say. Elena's head moves towards the door. I look over but see nothing.

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena calls.

"Did you see something?" I ask her.

"Um… guys!" We turn to look over at Bonnie, who is slowly walking towards the bathroom. I notice the necklace on the floor. She picks it up but the door then slams shut. She begins screaming like crazy.

Elena, Caroline, and I go to the door and try to open it. "Bonnie? Bonnie, what's going on?"

I rush to the other door in the hallway. Elena follows behind me but the door is locked.

"Bonnie, unlock the door!" I hear Caroline yell.

I take out the bobby pin in my hair and try to unlock the door but the lights start to flicker uncontrollably and Bonnie continues to scream. "Bonnie!"

Elena goes back to the bedroom, while I continue to try to unlock the door. I finally unlock it and slam the door open to see Bonnie with her head in her hands.

"Bonnie?" She doesn't answer me.

The other door opens, revealing Caroline and Elena. "Bonnie, what happened? Are you okay?" Elena asks.

She doesn't answer at first but then she looks up. "I'm fine." _Something is off with her._ _She doesn't seem like herself._

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline says angrily.

"Caroline, come on."

"No, you scared the hell out of me!" Caroline says as she leaves. I continue to watch Bonnie suspiciously.

"Bonnie?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." She tells Elena. I look in the mirror and step back, shocked. It isn't Bonnie's reflection that is there but someone else's who is wearing old clothes. _Emily._

Bonnie, or Emily should I say, leaves and Elena, who doesn't notice my expression, follows after her.

"I can't believe I fell for it." I hear Caroline say.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks Bonnie.

"I must go." I finally find use of my feet again and go out into the hallway.

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving."

"You guys can't leave."

"Oh, I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline says as I walk out of Elena's bedroom.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie/Emily says. _What should I do? She could be dangerous. Maybe I should wait tell she leaves and follow her out?_

"Where are you going?"

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena calls after her as she rushes down the stairs.

"Emily!" I yell.

She turns around quickly. "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." _The necklace._

"Oh my god." Elena murmurs and we both follow her downstairs. "Wait!"

Elena tries to open the door, but it won't budge. "What's happening?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know. The door, it's not…" The door then opens to reveal Jeremy.

He looks at us like we're crazy and then heads for the kitchen.

"I'm outta here." Caroline leaves out of breath.

"Call Stefan, Elena." While Elena is dialing his phone number, I grab my keys and head out the door.

"Zoey!" I hear her call after me but I don't stop.

_I know exactly where she is going._

…

I ran through the woods toward Fell's church. I started to slow down as I came closer. I heard voices and walked towards them.

"You owe me." _Damon._

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon speeds towards her but Emily does her witchy thing and has Damon flying into the air and into a tree, a branch going through his stomach. I wince. _Well, it is Damon. He deserves much worse._

"Emily."

"You shouldn't be here. You should leave."

I ignore her. "Why do you need to destroy the necklace? What's the deal? What or who are you protecting?"

She looks over to Damon and then back to me. "You. Everyone. If the vampires under the church escape they will tear this town a part." _Vampires under the church?_ Everything clicks in my mind then.

"Katherine."

She nods and then walks away a little. Stefan then comes and pulls Damon off the branch. Emily notices Stefan's presence.

"Hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asks. _So he doesn't know._

"Emily, I swear to god I'll make you regret this." Damon says, trying to stand up.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world!"

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out?"

"What does it matter?"

"There are vampires under the church." I tell Stefan.

"Vampires? As in more than one? Emily, tell me what you did."

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asks, shocked.

"With ones comes all." Emily says raising her head. _This chick is kinda freaky._

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon says, almost pleadingly as he struggles to stand up.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." _He's gonna let out a bunch of raging blood sucking vampires for one girl?_

"Damon, you can't do this." I tell him.

He looks at me angrily. "Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get.

"Twenty-seven vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"They'll kill everyone." I add in.

"This town deserves this." Damon says, holding onto his brother's neck.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people! What about that boyfriend of yours Zoey? Hmm? Do you think he's innocent when he beat you to a pulp?" He asks turning to me. I flinch.

"Not everyone is like him, Damon." I tell him.

"No, some of them are worse. And don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand-witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now." Emily says in Bonnie's body.

"Don't do this." Damon pleads again.

"I can't free them. I won't." Emily raises Bonnie hand. "Incendia!" Flames burst from the ground and I stumble back.

"No! No, NO!" Damon tries to move forward but Stefan stops him. Emily raises the necklace. "No. No, please." Damon begs. I felt something close to sympathy for Damon before shoving it down. _This has to be done._

"Bonnie!" I hear Elena's scream. Stefan rushes to her and holds her back.

Emily throws the necklace into the air and destroys it. "NO!" I look over to Damon to see the look of pure hate in his eyes. He looks like he is going to murder someone.

The flames disappear and I take a step towards Damon, grabbing him by the arm. "Don't." He looks at me for a second, hesitates, before looking back at a confused Bonnie. My hand slips from his arm as he rushes forward and bites into Bonnie's neck. "Bonnie!" I rush forward but Stefan gets there first, ripping Damon off of her.

Stefan puts his head over Bonnie's heart. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." He says, as he rips into his flesh with his teeth. I look away and go towards Damon. "Damon. Damon." My voice is soft, just above a whisper. He looks at me. I take my pocket knife out and stab him in the stomach, right where the branch penetrated his skin. He hunches over in pain.

"I told you I would kill you if you ever hurt anyone I cared about. I wasn't lying. Watch your back." Stefan presses his wrist to her mouth and forces Bonnie to drink. Her neck wound starts heeling. I sigh in relief. _She'll be okay._

…

Bonnie had been crying and confused, but I had left without a word, letting Elena deal with her. I went to a party by the lake and took a beer. Sitting on the damp ground, back against a tree, I drank and got high. _Just like I do best._

Damon was going to die. I would kill him, I had to. He is part of the reason that Vicki is dead, but I am the one to blame for her death. I killed her. But Bonnie? She had almost died because of Damon and I wasn't going to lose anyone else.

But do I even have anyone? Bonnie has always been Elena's best friend, not mine. I wasn't as close to Elena, Jeremy, and Caroline as I once was. Vicki was dead and I had pushed the one person who has always been there for me away. I was completely and utterly alone, and I deserved it.

_I deserve everything that has happened to me and more._


	10. The Turning Point

I woke up on something damp, hard, and bumpy. I slowly opened my eyes but quickly shut them again when the sun hit my face. I opened them again and let my vision adjust. Sitting up, I look around me. I was surrounded by trees and apparently had fallen asleep in the woods. _Safe place to be. _

I stood up clumsily and stretched. My muscles were aching and my back was sore from laying on a rock. I pulled out my cell phone to look at the time. 7:08. I guess the sun is my own person alarm clock.

I drove home and entered the house loudly, too tired and sore to attempt to be sneaky. "Where the hell have you been?" Jenna asks, coming out from the kitchen.

"At Caroline's, we were having another girls night." I lied.

Jenna puts her hands on her hips and looks at me sternly. "You're a good liar, but you're not that good. You appearance kind of gives it away." She says, reaching out to take a piece of a leaf from my hair.

I shrug and head upstairs, ignoring her. I lay on my bed and am just about to fall asleep when Jenna comes in. "Oh no you don't. You are getting up and you are going to school."

"But my head hurts and I'm tired." I whine.

"Well, I guess you should have thought about that before." She goes over and opens all my curtains, letting the sun come into my room. "I will stand here and yell until you get your ass out of this bed and into the shower and then to school." She threatens. I groan but get up. Looks like another dull day at school. Yeepe.

…

I put my biology text book into my locker and close it. Elena is standing against the locker next to me with her arms crossed over her chest. "You're high and you're hung-over, again."

"Don't start."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. We went over this months ago, Elena. Leave it alone." Though I hated to admit it, Elena was right. I had to be sober to kill Damon.

I walk down the hall and notice Tyler talking to a guy from the football team. I walk up to them.

"Beat it, Grayson." I say.

He looks over at me and then leaves. "See you on the field, Lockwood."

Tyler nods to him before turning to me. He doesn't say anything, just stares.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Why are things so awkward and hard? Things have always been so easy with Tyler and me.

I see Caroline and Matt talking across the hall. Are they flirting? "When did that happen?" I ask, pointing towards the pair.

Tyler looks over and then shrugs. "Guess you didn't notice while you were off doing whatever the fuck you have been doing. You haven't really had time for your friends, lately."

I sigh. "Look, I…"

The bell rings, drowning out what I was about to say. I open my mouth to speak again, but Tyler interrupts me. "I gotta get to math." He says, and saunters off.

I bang the back of my head against a locker and groan. He wasn't going to make this easy.

…

Jenna forced me to go to Career Night at the school with her, Elena, and Jeremy for punishment. I was drinking a glass of punch from the refreshment table, bored out of my mind, when I notice Tyler and Jeremy talking. _Uh oh._

I finish my drink and throw the plastic cup in the trash can before making my way over to them.

"Go to hell." I hear Tyler say, as I walk up behind Jeremy. He looks over at me and then walks away.

Jeremy is smiling when I notice him see the name on the drawing he was looking at. _Tyler Lockwood. _

I smile. "What, think you were the only good graphic drawer from school?"

"I didn't know Tyler drew. It doesn't seem like something he would do."

I shrug. "He's been doing it for years. There good, huh?"

He nods. "Yeah, they are."

I leave Jeremy to look at the rest of the drawings and go in search for Tyler. But Tyler is not who I find.

I see a crowd of girls surrounding a man. That man is Logan Fell. _He's supposed to be dead! Damon killed him. Which means… he's a vampire! Shit._

I feel my jacket to make sure that the stake is still in there and then head towards him. "Mr. Fell, may I speak to you a moment? Please?" I ask sweetly, smiling at him.

"Yes, of course." He smiles back.

I head away from the group and into a dark, private hallway, Logan following behind me. I turn around and jab the stake through his stomach. He gasps. "You are supposed to be dead." I twist the stake in farther.

"You know about vampires?" He gasps out in pain.

"Well, obviously. If I didn't I wouldn't have a stake in your gut right now, would I? Now tell me, did Damon turn you?" When he doesn't answer, I twist the stake in deeper again.

"No. At least that's what he told me."

"Who did then?"

"I… don't know."

I take the stake out of his stomach and bring it up to his chest about to stab him in the heart, when he grabs my wrist. "You shouldn't have done that."

He snaps my wrist and I cry out in pain, dropping the stake. He then throws me against a row of lockers. Logan walks over, crouching down beside me. "You're lucky that your Jenna's niece and she wouldn't take to kindly to be ripping your throat out, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will greatly enjoy sucking every ounce of blood from your body." With those kind words, he stands up and walks away, leaving me all alone.

…

"Stefan, please tell me you haven't left town yet." I say into my phone, as I get up off the floor.

"No, I'm at the school. Logan Fell is here. He's a vampire."

"Oh I know. I just had a little run in with him."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Who is it? What' wrong?" I hear Elena's voice in the background.

"I'm fine, but I think he wants Jenna. She's the only reason he didn't kill me."

"He also wants to know how Damon and I walk in the sun. Where are you now?"

"I'm just heading back to the gym to look for Jenna."

"Good, stay there. And stay away from Logan."

"I'll do my best." I hang up and head to the gym. On my way there I run into Stefan and Elena. "Hey."

"Did Logan do that to you?" Elena asks, looking at me holding my wrist.

"Yeah but I'm fine. It could have been much worse."

"So what did Logan say to you exactly?" Stefan asks me. Before I can answer Matt walks by saying hi to us.

"Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, he just gave Caroline a ride home." _Shit._

"Stay here." Stefan tells me and Elena before walking away. I rush after him.

"I'm coming."

"No you aren't."

"She's my best friend."

"And I will get her back for you. This is wasting time, Zoey. Go and keep Jenna and Elena safe."

"You better bring her back okay!" I call after him as he walks out the doors.

Alaric Saltzman walks up behind me. "Did your brother, Tyler Lockwood, and the mayor go out this door?"

"Um, not that I saw. Why? What happened?"

He shakes his head and goes outside. I follow him. Tyler and Jeremy are facing Mayor Lockwood. I watch as Tyler goes to leave but his father pushes him back, into Jeremy. "I SAID FIGHT!"

"HEY!" I yell, rushing forward. _Richard Lockwood is acting like a dick. What a surprise. _

"What's going on here?" Alaric asks.

"Just letting these kids work things out. Go back inside. You too Zoey."

"I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

Mayor Lockwood turns to Alaric looking pissed. "Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?"

"No, you look like a full grown alpha male douchebag." I laugh out loud at that one, while Jeremy smiles trying to hold back a laugh and Tyler looks at Mr. Saltzman in disbelief. _I am really beginning to like Alaric Saltzman. He's feisty._

"You don't talk to me like that. I could have your job like this." Richard Lockwood says, snapping his fingers in demonstration

Alaric smiles, unimpressed. "You do that. But it will be me and you in this parking lot working things out. You cool with that?"

"Just watch yourself."

"Okay." He says, tauntingly. Mayor Lockwood looks over at Tyler, who walks forward and they leave together. "You alright?"

Jeremy nods looking impressed and in awe of his new history teacher. "I told you his dad was a dick." I tell Jeremy, before turning to Mr. Saltzman. "Thanks. Guess you're not as lame as I expected you to be."

…

"Logan's dead. For good this time." Stefan says to me on the phone.

"And Caroline?"

"Safe at home."

I sigh out it relief. "Good." I walk outside. I see Tyler sitting, holding his hands together, and looking lost. I go towards him but stop when I see Jeremy heading towards him as well. _Good, they need to work things out. _"Is Elena with you?"

"Yeah, she's driving me home."

"Okay, I gotta go. Oh Stefan…"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you decide to stay." I hang up and watch Tyler and Jeremy talking. Tyler suddenly pulls back his fist and punches Jeremy in the face. "Tyler!" I yell angrily, making my way towards them.

"Look, I don't need your pity." I hear Tyler say.

"Seriously, you don't have to be like this. You don't."

"Just go!" Tyler says, upset.

"Jeremy, leave." I tell him. Jeremy looks at me and nods, walking backwards. "What is your problem man?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know." I stop Tyler from leaving by hugging him tightly, refusing to let go, ignoring the pain in my right wrist. He lets me and pulls me even tighter to his body. And it is like nothing happened. Like that last week or two didn't change anything. I cling to that thought, to him.

I know Jeremy is gone now and everything feels right. _This is how things are supposed to be, just the two of us._ The need to tell him everything, tell him of what I've done, bubbles up to the surface, but I hold back. He shouldn't have to know what really stalks the night, and day. He shouldn't have to know what happened to his ex-girlfriend. It would be selfish of me to tell him, to seek comfort from him.

But I have always been a bit selfish.

"Tyler…" I break out of our hug, but still stay close, our bodies touching. "I'm… I'm sorry. For everything. I just… I need my best friend. I can't be with you like that because I'm scared I'll end up losing you and I need _you_. Not Elena, or Jeremy, or Jenna, Stefan, Matt or… Vicki. You. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you. Hell, it would probably be worse than my parent's deaths, even if you didn't actually die. I don't know who I am without you." I whisper the last part. I hate opening up. I rarely do it, but I know I have to this time. I can't let things continue to be awkward between us.

"You'll never lose me, Zoey. No matter what."

I nod and I know he means it, but it's not a promise he can keep. After my parent's deaths, I learned that nobody knows what is going to happen and that we can't change the past. People die and leave and there isn't anything we can do about it. But that doesn't mean we don't try. "Can we just go back to the way thing were before, please?"

He nods and pulls me into another hug.

…

I drove home with Jenna and Jeremy before sneaking out after they went to sleep. I went to the Lockwood Mansion, but waited until Tyler and his dad stopped fighting and everyone seemed to be asleep, before going in.

Tyler was waiting for me. He smiled and lifted the blanket for me. I curled up against him and fell asleep quickly for the first time in weeks. It felt nice, safe, right, to be laying in his bed with him. _Yes, this is how things are supposed to be. _


	11. Bloodlines

**Enjoy!**

I woke up wrapped around Tyler. I watched him sleep for a few minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth with his tooth brush.

I felt good.

For the first time in weeks, I truly felt good. I was well rested and sober and nothing bad was happening at the moment. Logan was staked, Damon hadn't killed anyone in a while, and my family and friends were safe and unhurt.

I stripped down to my underwear. I had come over in pajamas shorts and a tank top last night and didn't want to go home like that, so I headed over to Tyler's drawers to find something to wear. I got out a plain white t-shirt and put it on before starting to look for some sweatpants that weren't too huge on me. While digging through I came upon a piece of paper. No, it was a photograph.

Vicki.

It was a photo of Vicki and Tyler down by the falls, with drunken smiles on their faces. Vicki had her arm wrapped around Tyler's neck.

My stomach clenched. They looked happy, like an actual couple rather than friends who just had sex like I always thought of them. I then realized that I hadn't even thought of Vicki since last night.

The guilt was instantaneous. How could I have slept in Tyler's bed with him and had a good night sleep when Vicki use to be so infatuated with him. How could I wake up and feel good when she was never going to wake up ever again because I had driven a stake through her heart? _I don't deserve to feel good._

I hear Tyler stir. I shove the picture back in his drawer and grab my tank top and shorts from the bathroom before sneaking out in only my underwear and Tyler's long shirt.

…

"Hello?" I answer my phone on the fifth ring.

"Damon has Elena." Stefan's voice sounds slightly panicked.

"What do you mean Damon has Elena?" I grind out, my grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"She left last night and I've been trying to call her but Damon picked up. She doesn't have her necklace on."

"Shit."

…

I got out of my car after parking it in the school parking lot, slamming the door angrily. I was still only wearing Tyler's t-shirt and my pair of converse sneakers so everyone was staring at me.

I see Bonnie and Stefan talking at a picnic table and go over to them. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Bonnie's going to try to make a connection with Elena..." Stefan answers, trailing off while he looks me up and down. He shifts uncomfortably.

Bonnie looks nervous. "I don't know. How do you know I can do this?" She asks Stefan, as I sit down next to her.

"Because I've known a few witches through the years. I've seen what they can do."

"I'm still new at it."

"But your kickass, Bennett. Just give it a shot." I try to be encouraging. Stefan gives Bonnie Elena's necklace. Bonnie holds the necklace and closes her eyes, concentrating.

She opens her eyes and gives an exasperated sigh. "There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or a…" _That doesn't sound good._ "Tell me if someone's looking."

Bonnie bends down and picks up a leaf, and then starts to raise her hand above it. She gives another exasperated sigh before dropping her hands.

"What is it?" Stefan asks, concerned.

"There's something wrong."

"With Elena?"

"With me. There's something wrong with me. I have to go. I'm sorry you guys, I can't help you." Bonnie picks up her books and rushes away.

"Perfect. Now what?" I ask Stefan.

"I don't know."

…

Stefan had told me everything that happened. Everything. _How is it even possible that Elena looks exactly like a vampire who has been stuck in a tomb for 145 years! It doesn't make sense. Though it does explain why Damon hasn't killed her yet. _

"Elena, where the hell are you?" I say angrily into the phone.

"I'm sorry I haven't called."

"I know what happened. Stefan filled me in on everything. But hanging out with Damon, really? Are you that stupid?" I say, knowing I probably sound like a hypocrite since even after Vicki died and I hated him so much more than I already did, I still got drunk with him.

"I just need some time."

"Where are you Elena? I won't tell Stefan, I promise."

Elena sighs. "I'm in Georgia."

"Georgia? What the hell are you doing there?"

"I don't know, were at some bar. I guess Damon wanted to visit his ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's a witch."

"Okay, tell me exactly where you are, I'm coming to get you."

"No, Zoey. I'll be back soon. You have to let me deal with this on my own. Isn't that what you always say?"

I sigh. "If he hurts you…"

"He won't. I'll be fine."

Elena then proceeded to hang up on me. _Damn it._

"Zoey, shouldn't you be in class?" Alaric Saltzman asks, as he walks towards me.

"Family emergency." I say, holding up the phone. He raises his eyebrow, not believing a word I said. "What about you? Shouldn't you be teaching a whole bunch of bratty kids?"

"Teachers have a free block too. Have you given any more thought to an extra-credit assignment? You didn't pass in your last assignment so your mark has gone down to 44%."

I shrug. "Oh well."

"You really should give it a shot, second chances and all."

"I don't deserve it. It's not like I'm going to actually do it anyways." He gives me a look mixed with sympathy and confusion. I roll my eyes. "I better get back to class. Wouldn't want to miss all of that great learning."

…

"Hey, you left early this morning." Tyler walks up to me at school.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you."

"Nice outfit." He says, raising his eyebrow suggestively at me.

I laugh. "I'm thinking of making a new trend." My smile drops, as I remember the photo of him and Vicki. "Um… I have to get to class."

He grabs onto my arm, stopping me. "Since when are you ever been on time for class, much less early? What's going on with you? I thought things were going back to normal."

"They are. I'm… I'm just a little worried. My sister decided to go on a road trip with Damon Salvatore."

"I thought she was dating Stefan."

"It's complicated. Listen I have to go. See you around."

I decide to go talk to Stefan again. He said he told me everything but I don't believe him. There was still something he hadn't told me, something important.

"Zoey, have you talked to Elena?" I ignore his question and ask my own.

"Why does Elena look exactly like Katherine? It doesn't make sense. What else aren't you telling me?"

"Zoey…"

"Tell me Stefan."

"The first day that I met Elena at school, it wasn't the first time. I heard your parent's car crash into the water. I went to save them but your dad told me to get Elena out first. That's when I saw her face. I went back for your parents, but it was too late. I couldn't save them. I spent months watching her, making sure she wasn't Katherine. I was going to leave town but I couldn't. Not without knowing her."

I took a deep breath and held the tears back. My parents died to save Elena. "Say it." Since the moment I found out that Elena and Katherine looked exactly alike I had my suspicions.

"Elena is adopted. And so are you."

…

"I need a drink."

"Zoey, I've known you for years. I know you're not 21."

"Yes you have known me for years. So you should know that I get what I want. And I want a drink, Ben."

Ben and I stared each other down for a few moments before he relented. He poured me some liquor, quickly checked to make sure that no one was looking, and handed it over. "Only one."

I take it and dip it back, drinking half of it. Ben was a couple years ahead of me in school. He was some big football star but one thing led to another and he was now stuck working at The Grill.

I notice Jenna and Alaric talking over in the corner but turn around and continue to drink.

"Can I have two more?" I hear Alaric ask from behind me. I see Ben nod and leave. "Drinking alone on a school night? I didn't know they served minors here."

"Fuck off."

"Someone's in a bad mood. You do know that your aunt is right over there. Drinking alcohol in front of your guardian and history teacher? Not the best idea."

"I'm aware of that. I just don't happen to care."

"Why do you hate yourself so much?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, making sure to keep my bored expression.

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" He repeats even though he knows I heard him.

"I don't. I love myself. I mean come on, not everyone turns out this hot." I raise my eyebrow suggestively, looking him up and down.

"I think I have only seen you once when you weren't drunk or high. Now, I know people party in high school but you don't seem to do it for fun. Your smart, yet you don't do any of your school work. Your pretty but you usually look like a mess." I frown at him. "But most of all, when I asked you to do extra credit you didn't just say you didn't want to do it, you said you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve a second chance. If that's not self-hatred, I don't know what is."

"Are you done with this physiological bullshit? You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend you do."

"I know a few things, but your right. I don't know much and I don't know what goes on in your life or the real reasons to why you are the way you are."

"Maybe there just isn't a reason, ever think about that. This is who I am, always has been. I like to drink, smoke, piss people off, and have sex. That's all there is to it." I tell him, playing with his shirt. "And you love it. You keep harassing me about my grades and my behaviour because you want me. It's okay, I can be quite irresistible." I whisper seductively.

He grabs my hand. "You…"

I stop him from talking by bringing his head down to my level and kissing him hungrily. I feel him try to move away but I keep my grip tight as I stick my tongue down his throat.

"ZOEY!" I hear Jenna's voice. Alaric finally pushes me off of him.

"What the fuck is this?" Tyler says angrily, as he and Matt walk towards us.

I supress the groan at seeing Tyler and Matt. _They weren't supposed to see that. Oh well, maybe it's for the best._

"What is going on here?" Jenna asks just as angrily, though I can see the hurt in her eyes. _Good. _

I smirk. "Just getting to know each other better."

I look around me to see four angry and hurt faces staring back at me. _This is going to be fun. _

…

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you kiss him?" Jenna asks as we walk into the Gilbert house.

I shrug. "Because I felt like it."

"I don't know what's happened to you. You aren't the girl you use to be. Alaric could lose his job over this. And did you see the hurt look on Tyler, your best friends, face? And what about me? You know I like him."

"Maybe that's why I did it."

The hurt look on Jenna's face doesn't bother me. "Why do you want to hurt me?"

"Oh, I don't know! How about because you're a lying bitch? Were you ever going to tell me that I was adopted? That Elena and I aren't really part of the family. That Jeremy isn't even really my brother!"

Jenna looked shocked. "Zoey… I…"

"Don't. I don't want here your lame ass excuses. You should have told us. And you better be the one to tell Elena." I go up the stairs.

"Zoey, please come down, we need to talk about this!"

"No, we don't. I don't have to listen to you anymore, Jenna. It's not like you're my actual aunt."

…

I headed back to The Grill later that night. Luckily, Tyler and Matt weren't there but Alaric was. I ignored him and went over to Damon, sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Where's my sister?"

"I would assume either with my brother or at home safe in that little bed of hers." He said taking a sip from his drink. "Don't worry, I didn't compel her or do anything to hurt her. But, since I'm sure I worried you so, I'll buy you a drink." Damon compelled the bartender into giving me as much alcohol as I wanted.

"You know I'm still going to kill you one of these days."

"I know you'll try." He smirks at me and raises his glass. I do the same. "To whoever kills the other one of us first. Let the best… person, win."

I nod. "I'll defiantly drink to that." I say, as we both down our drinks at the same time. _By the end of the night I hope I won't even be able to remember my own name, let alone everything else._


End file.
